Dulce reencuentro
by palo 2912
Summary: Esta historia trata de como 6 jóvenes amigos tienen 6 hermosos niños que al hacerse un poco más mayores se enamoran y después de muchas vueltas del destino se convierten en vampiros, hay muchas sorpresas en esta historia.
1. nacimientos

** Dulce rencuentro**

**(Esta historia es de mi propiedad y algunos personajes son míos, aunque casi todos son de Stephanie Meyer .)**

** Capitulo 1: Nacimientos**

**POV: René.**

_Era el 13 de septiembre en un pequeño pueblecito de Washington _

_llamado Forks(que por cierto es muy poco soleado) . Estábamos tan _

_ilusionados...después de tantos meses y problemas acababan _

_de nacer nuestras dos pequeñas niñas: Bella era la mayor por 5 _

_minutos era más grande, de piel pálida, pelo color caoba y ojos_

_de un color chocolate muy hermoso, muy expresivos y Alice que _

_era la más pequeña tenía piel pálida ojos color chocolate, pelo _

_negro y era muy pequeñita. Yo soy René Sawn tengo 19 años, _

_soy ama de casa y la esposa de Charlie Sawn, agente de policía, _

_Carlise Cullen el mejor amigo de Charlie aparte Joe Hale, ellos _

_eran los esposos de mis mejores amigas, Esme Culllen y Lily Hale, _

_Carlise acababa de asistirme en el parto. _

_Charlie también tiene 19 años y acabábamos de tener dos _

_preciosas niñas, todo este tiempo había merecido la pena _

_tan solo con mirar a mis niñas aunque no soportaba vivir _

_en este pueblecito en el que solo se ve la luz del sol 3 veces _

_al año pero lo haría por ellas , mis amigas y por Charlie._

_Yo siempre he amado los lugares soleados y cuando vivía con_

_mi madre Marie en Phoenix era muy feliz pero cuando conocí _

_a Charlie no dude ni un segundo en irme con el a Forks, y no me _

_arrepentía de ello con tal de disfrutar de mis preciosas hijas y de_

_mi esposo. Eran las 11:30 de la noche y estaba muy cansada así _

_que me dormí enseguida pensando en mis hijas, mis amigos y en _

_mi esposo._

**POV: Charlie.**

_Por fin después de esperar 9 fatigosos meses habían nacido _

_mis dos solecitos Bella y Alice eran tan pequeñitas y tenían _

_los ojos de un color chocolate muy hermoso, pero a lo que _

_vamos René y yo teníamos 19 años y yo era un agente de _

_policía, teníamos una casa en un pequeño condado _

_llamado Forks mis mejores amigos eran Carlise Cullen y Joe _

_Hale ellos eran unas personas increíbles, los conocí en el _

_instituto y desde entonces somos inseparables. Y lo más _

_importante es que Carlise había asistido a mi querida esposa _

_René en el embarazo, pero lo más importante en este_

_momento es que mis hijas y René están a salvo de cualquier _

_peligro…Todo era tan maravilloso, así que pensando en esas_

_cosas fui a ver a René y a mis hijas...No me había fijado que _

_hora era pero llamaron al teléfono, mire la hora eran las 2 _

_de la mañana,-¿Quién llamaría a estas horas?-pensé en voz alta._

_-¿Sí?-pregunte extrañado._

_-Charlie soy yo Carlise, ya han nacido mis hijos les hemos llamado _

_Emment y Edward, solo quería que lo supieras-hizo una pequeña_

_pausa y añadió- lo siento si te he molestado.-estaba tan sorprendido _

_eso era maravilloso._

_-No te preocupes es genial y no molestabas así que no te preocupes _

_de eso...Felicidades-dije muy contento por esa maravillosa noticia, _

_seguro que sus hijos serían igual de hermosos que Carlise y Esme.-_

_-Gracias y que descanses-dijo con voz cansada._

_-Igualmente-dije yo.-le diré a René cuando despierte-y colgué._

**POV: Carlise**

_No me lo podía creer hace 9 meses si me hubieran dicho que _

_René y mejor amigo Charlie iban a tener unas gemelas y_

_que iban a ser tan hermosas les hubiera dicho que estaban _

_locos pero bueno las cosas cambien y nunca puedes decir _

_que algo es imposible porque de todo puede suceder._

_Soy Carlise Cullen tengo 19 años soy doctor y tengo una _

_esposa llamada Esme es decoradora de interiores tiene 19 _

_años y también esta embarazada de 9 meses._

_El caso es que son las de 10 la noche y acabo de asistir a _

_René y también me he asegurado de que Bella y la _

_pequeña Alice estuvieran bien ahora a decírselo a Charlie_

_-Hola Charlie tus hijas y tu esposa están en perfectas _

_condiciones, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.-_

_dije con voz profesional para que no se preocupará._

_-Gracias Carlise no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- dijo _

_agachando la cabeza como cada vez que expresaba sus _

_sentimientos -sobre todo porque has venido en tu día libre.-_

_-No hay de que eres uno de mis mejores amigos no tengo _

_ningún problema- lo decía de verdad no tenía ningún _

_problema, estaba encantado pudiendo ayudar._

_-Si pero tu mujer te necesita ve con ella.- bueno tenía razón _

_en eso así que iré a ver como esta._

_-Tienes razón voy a ver pero si tienes algún problema o _

_algo me lo dices vale-sabía que no querría aceptar pero no _

_tenía otra opción._

_-Esta bien- dijo reacio-pero vete ya-_

_-Adiós-dije iba a irme y mi amigo dijo:_

_-Adiós-y me fui hacia el coche de camino a casa._

_Estaba de camino a casa cuando Esme me llamó, eso era raro._

_-Carlise ven rápido-eso me preocupo aún más, pero habló _

_antes de que pudiera preguntar-creo que voy a romper _

_aguas-¿Ay mi madre!-pensé-esta sola._

_-Espera cariño voy para allá-me quedaba 1 hora de viaje _

_todavía- no te muevas ¿vale?-le dije preocupado._

_-Date prisa por favor- Iba a contestar pero corto así que en _

_vez de respetar las normas de trafico fui a 160 km por hora _

_llegue en 30 minutos y tuve que asistir a mi mujer en mi _

_casa porque no llegábamos los niños Emment el mayor por 2_

_minutos era musculoso, muy grande con ojos verdes y pelo _

_negro, Edward el pequeño tenía también los ojos verdes _

_como todos nosotros pero su pelo era de un color cobrizo ._

_Esme estaba muy cansada llevaba 3 horas de parto y los _

_niños habían nacido a las 2 de la madrugada del 14 de septiembre,_

_llame a todos mis amigos para decirles la noticia y después de _

_revisar a los niños y a Esme nos los llevamos a las habitaciones_

_y nos fuimos a dormir pero los niños no paraban de llorar así _

_que los llevamos con nosotros y nos dormimos al rato._

POV: Esme

_Yo soy Esme Cullen decoradora de interiores y estoy casada_

_Con Carlise Culle un doctor del pequeño pueblo donde _

_vivíamos llamado Forks ambos tenemos 19 años y vamos _

_a tener gemelos . Eran las 11:30 de la noche y Carlise acababa _

_de asistir a René una de mis mejores amigas hace una hora _

_y media estaba pensado en lo fantástico que era que Bella y _

_la pequeña Alice hubieran nacido bien cuando me empezó _

_a doler todo el cuerpo y supe que estaba apunto de romper _

_aguas así que con mucho esfuerzo llame a Carlise y le dije:_

_-Carlise ven rápido creo que voy a romper aguas-supe que _

_intentaría interrumpirme por lo que se lo dije de golpe._

_-Espera cariño no te muevas ¿vale?-dijo él, era tan dulce._

_Date prisa por favor-corte para que prestara atención a la_

_carretera me tumbé en el sofá e intenté relajarme lo más_

_rápido posible a la media hora apareció Carlise y me asistió_

_en el sofá 3 horas más tarde sostenía a mis hijos: Emment el_

_mayor era grande y musculoso, con el pelo negro y ojos _

_verdes, Edward era grande pero no tan musculoso tenía el_

_pelo color cobrizo y los ojos de un color verde muy intenso._

_Los llevamos a sus habitaciones no antes de que Carlise nos _

_revisará y llamara a nuestros amigos pero los niños no _

_paraban de llorar así que nos los llevamos a nuestra _

_habitación y nos dormimos cuando dejaron de llorar._

_No sin que antes me pusiera a recodar como conocimos a_

_nuestros amigos y como nos han apoyado cuando los demás_

_nos criticaban por tener hijos a tan temprana edad._

**POV: JOE**

_Soy Joe Hale tengo 20 años soy psicólogo mi esposa Lily también_

_es psicóloga ,tiene 20 años y esta embarazada de 9 meses._

_Estaba tan contento que no me lo podía creer Charlie y René_

_habían tenido dos hijas muy hermosas Carlise y Esme dos hijos _

_muy hermosos también y Lily y yo tendríamos un hijo y una hija_

_todo era fantástico , hoy 15 de septiembre nacerían nuestros _

_hijos estaba tan emocionado que estaba apunto de empezar de_

_saltar, no me podía estar quieto, todo lo que sentía era tan intenso _

_que no podía ni pensar. Eran las 3 de la tarde Lily y yo acabábamos _

_de terminar de comer cuando rompió aguas. Carlise muy amablemente _

_la asistió, fui a verlos cuando terminó, eran monos, Jasper el mayor_

_tenía el pelo rubio ojos azules, Rosalie era idéntica a su madre _

_tenía los ojos azules el pelo rubio y era muy linda...Después de _

_hablar un rato nos fuimos para dejar descansar a Lily y a los niños._

_-Carlise-dije a mi amigo-Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo de _

_verdad, lo aprecio mucho-dije muy conmovido por todo lo había_

_Hecho por mi y por mi mujer y ahora también por mis hijos._

_-De nada para eso estamos los amigos y además es mi trabajo _

_así que no tienes nada que agradecer…Solo cuídalos-dijo mientras_

_me abrazaba._

_-Gracias amigo nunca lo olvidare.-dije con voz rota, por la emoción._

**POV: Lily**

_Soy Lily Hale esposa de Joe Hale tengo 20 años y soy psicóloga _

_como mi marido, hoy iba a tener a mis niños en mis brazos y lo mejor _

_de todo es que mis amigas René y Esme ya tenían a sus pequeñitos_

_hijos, seguro todos serían los mejores amigos como nosotros lo _

_somos, en fin, todo era magnifico no creí que fuera a pasar_

_nada porque era total y completamente feliz tenía todo lo _

_que había deseado en esta vida y todo gracias a mi Joe._

_A las 3 después de comer, rompí aguas y Carlise me atendió,_

_luego nos dejaron descansar y tres días después salimos del _

_hospital me reuní con mis amigas y sus hijos para charlar_

_como amigas y como madres para intercambiar todas las_

_experiencias y empezamos a emparejar a nuestros hijos unos_

_con otros Jasper lo pusimos con Alice , Rosalie con Emment _

_y Edward con Bella yo estuve muy contenta de que los _

_emparejar a nuestros hijos pero yo no quería hacerme muchas _

_ilusiones , porque las cosas pueden cambiar, nada esta escrito en _

_piedra y todo cambia de un segundo a otro, nada en esta vida es _

_eterno ni perfecto, pero de momento esto era lo máximo que nos _

_podía haber pasado a mis amigas ,a nuestros esposos y a mi._


	2. Complicaciones

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(La historia es de mi propiedad, algunos personajes son mios pero casi todos son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**Capitulo 2: COMPLICACIONES**

**POV: René**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que habían nacido las

niñas,cuando nacieron lame a mi madre Marie que se emociono

y se puso a parlotear,yo no estaba de buen humor así que

hacía casí un mes que no hablo con ella, mis niñas se llevaban

muy bien con los hijos de mis mejores amigas, aunque estaba

harta de estar como una criada en una casa vacía, lo único que

me consolaba era pensar en mis pequeñas así quería estar lejos, muy

lejos de Forks y de Charlie, no tenía tiempo para nosotras me dejaba

a mi sola cuidando de las pequeñas así que he decidido que

hoy hablaré con Charlie y si no llegamos a un acuerdo me iré

con mis niñas a un lugar, lejos, muy lejos de aquí pero no voy

a aguantar esto más tiempo esto, no pienso estar así por más

tiempo...Mientras yo estaba pensando en eso mis hijas rompieron

a llorar tuve que parar de pensar y calmar a mis pequeñas, bueno

a Alice tirando de el pelo de Bella, así paso toda la tarde. A las 8 de

la tarde llego Charlie las niñas acababan de dormirse así que le dije

a Charlie:

-Tenemos que hablar y es muy importante- Chalie me miro muy

confundido.

-Entonces hablemos- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, pero se le

notaba el nerviosismo.

-Charlie estoy hasta las narices de que pases de nosotras

así como así-me miró sin saber que decir por lo que seguí-

te pasas todo el día en el trabajo y cuando llegas no nos

haces caso, te vas a ver la tele, así que he decidido que me

marcho con mi mama a Phoenix y me llevo a las niñas -

fue hablar de las niñas y reacciono de inmediato.

-TU TE PUEDES IR SI QUIERES PERO NO TE LLEVAS A LAS

NIÑAS-me sorprendió que me gritara pero me cabreo y le

grite.

-DI LO QUE QUIERAS PERO ME LAS LLEVO Y PUNTO NO ME

IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS-me di la vuelta y me fui no sin

gritar- VOLVERE MAÑANA A POR LAS NIÑAS.-fui con el

coche a un campin y me pague una noche coloque mis

cosas y me dormí pensando en mis niñas. A la mañana

siguiente me levante temprano desayune me duche y me

vestí, cuando llegue a la casa me sorprendí porque no había

nadie hay me pare y me quede quieta esperando a que Charlie

apareciera con mis hijas.

**POV: Charlie**

Me sentía fatal nos habíamos gritado y René se había ido

y no se a donde, en fin llame a Carlise y le conté lo sucedido

estaba desesperado necesitaba ayuda de alguien, el me

recomendó que dejara a las niñas con ellos yo estuve

de acuerdo después de que me asegurará 10 veces que no

había problema de ningún tipo, así que corte y me lleve a

las niñas con Carlise y Esme ,me prepare la cena y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente visite a las niñas y me fui a trabajar, fue

Un día duro en exceso y llegue a las 8 como siempre hay estaba

René así que baje del coche, según baje se lanzo a por mi

chillándome que donde estaban las niñas ,como estaban y todo

eso yo le dije que no se lo pensaba decir y que lo había llevado

a juicio, ella por su parte dijo que lo tenía perdido y que iba a

perder a mis hijas cabreado le dije que se fuera de mi casa

y que no volviera, desconcertada se fue y no la volví a ver

hasta el día del juicio, fue muy igualado ,pero al final gane la

custodia gracias a mis influencias, y ella se fue con su madre y

yo recogía a mis niñas más tarde me entere de que mis amigos

Joe y Lily habían muerto en un accidente de coche dejando a

Jasper y a Rosalie a cargo de Carlise y Esme ellos aceptaron y

Bueno todos estábamos tristes pero por los menos los niños

estaban a salvo con los Cullen, y yo tenía que descansar mañana

sería un día duro, otra vez.

A partir de este día todo sería diferente yo tendría que cuidar

de mis hijas solo con mis amigos los Cullen y todos tendríamos que

aprender a vivir con la falta tan grande que sentíamos por la muerte

de nuestros grandes amigos Joe y Liy Hale y sus hijos tendrían a los

Cullen como familia, así que no separarían a los gemelos y tendrían

Un hogar y una familia unida, hicimos el entierro y todos lloramos la

muerte de los Hale.

**POV: Esme**

_No me lo podía creer René, que siempre la creí inteligente quiso_

_quitarle a las niñas a Charlie y a nosotros, ella había decidido_

_seguir adelante con el juicio en vez de hablar civilizadamente_

_como buenas personas que somos y había perdido y lo peor de_

_todo no es que René fuera idiota y se divorciara de Charlie, no lo_

_peor es que Joe y mi querida Lily habían muerto no era posible_

_René no tenía derecho a la atención ella sola se lo busco al seguir_

_pensando como una niña pequeña...Pero la pobre Lily ella siempre_

_tan feliz, siempre decía que no le pasaría nada si estaba feliz y ahora_

_esta muerta junto con Joe pero lo unico bueno que puedo ver en_

_todo esto es que Jasper y Rosalie siguen vivos y a salvo con nosotros ._

_Todos echaremos de menos a esas maravillosas personas que eran_

_Lily y Joe Hale…Pero ahora me voy a concentrar en los pequeños para_

_Que no sufran, menos mal que harán unos bebes, así no sufrirían tanto._

_Hicimos el entierro, Carlise y yo fuimos al notario y nos dejaron a cargo_

_De Jasper y de Rosalie, seríamos como sus padres, pero le contaríamos_

_Cosas sobre sus padres._

**POV: Carlise**

_Cuando Charlie me llamo no podía salir de mi asombro ese_

_hombre hace todo lo posible para cuidar de esas niñas y de_

_René y ella en vez de apreciarlo le dice que se va con las_

_Niñas, yo personalmente me alegro de que le chillara porque_

_lo que le dijo René a Charlie no tiene ninguna justificación_

_posible, Charlie hacía turnos extra para poder mantenerlas_

_y ella se marcha sin más, y menos mal que me ofrecí a cuidar_

_de sus niñas porque si no René se hubiera largado con ellas_

_y nosotros no lo podemos permitir porque las queremos_

_como si fueran nuestras hijas, así que no me arrepiento de_

_eso...Lo único que lamento es que hayan muerto mi querido_

_amigo Joe y Lily, eran grandes amigos y excelentes personas, pero_

_nosotros cuidaremos de Jasper y Rosalie como si fueran nuestros_

_propios hijos y le contaremos cuan maravillosos eran sus padres_

_y cuantos les adoraban, hicimos el funeral lloramos por su marche_

_y Esme y yo fuimos al notario a firmar los papeles, nada sería lo_

_mismo sin ellos pero teníamos que sobrevivir para poder cuidar_

de los niños.

POV: Joe

Me había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Charlie era

horroroso como René tan dulce como era siempre puede

hacer esas cosas, no me cuadra pero...¿Que se le puede hacer?

ya es demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo al respecto, le dije

a Lily lo que había ocurrido con Charlie, René y las niñas.

Lily y yo acabábamos de dejar a los niños con su niñera y

volvíamos a casa cuando apareció un camión que estaba en el

carril equivocado arrollándonos a Lily y a mi lo ultimo que sentí

fue la mano de Lily sobre la mía, no pude hacer nada solo aferré

su mano más fuerte, al instante me deje ir preso de la agonía provocada

por el dolor, mis últimos pensamientos fueron para mi esposa y para mis

hijos, ellos no estarían solos nunca .

**POV: Lily**

Era increíble Joe me había comentado (de muy mal humor)

lo que René había hecho a Charlie y a sus encantadoras

hijas...René no era así ¿no?, o tal vez sí...no se, bueno yo creí

conocerla, pero no le perdonare por lo que le a hecho a Charlie

y a las niñas ,pero, pensándolo mejor se lo merece ella a elegido

lo que quería, así que ella tendría que pagar por sus estúpidas

decisiones tan poco acertadas...Después de todo eso dejamos a

los niños con la niñera estábamos regresando cuando un

camión apareció por el carril contrario chocando con nosotros

quería decir a Joe cuanto le amaba pero no tenía tiempo ,por lo

que puse mi mano sobre la suya, sentí como aferró mi mano más

fuerte y al momento me venció el dolor y me fui con la promesa

de cuidar a mis pequeños, a mis amigas y a sus hijos donde fuera

que yo estuviera velaría por ellos.

**POV : Marie**

_Hace un mes que no sabía nada de mi niña y estaba asustada por_

_lo que pudiera haberla pasado mientras estaba en Forks con su_

_marido y con sus hijas,René me dijo que tuvo dos hijas,Isabella_

_ (Bella) y Alice…Llevaba unos días bastante preocupada_

_cuando de la nada apareció mi queridísima hija René con los_

_ojos empañados de agua y pequeños sollozos retumbaban de su_

_pecho me conto como Charlie le había gritado y como había ido_

_a juicio por la custodia de sus hijas y como este había ganado_

_apartándola de sus hijas, después de contarle todo estaba sentada_

_con su madre acariciándole el pelo cuando dijo:_

_-Mama estoy destrozada me quitó a mis niñas-dijo entre sollozos._

_-Tranquila cariño, ya veras como todo se soluciona-hize una pausa_

_y le limpie las lagrimas-no llores, llegará el día en que tú puedas estar_

_con ellas, ya veras- lo que no sabía Marie es que René se tomo eso_

_demasiado enserio y dijo._

_-Gracias mama-respiro tranquilamente y continuo-tienes razón_

_llegará un día en el que Charlie deseará no haberme quitado a_

_mis hijas-Marie no le dio mucha importancia a sus palabras y dijo._

_-Claro que sí cariño tienes razón-y la abrazó más fuerte-pon tus_

_cosas en tu habitación- dijo Marie cariñosamente._

_-Sí, mama-dijo René y le dio un beso._

_Marie se sintió mejor al haber animado un poco más a su única_

_hija, sin saber que ella, su dulce, cariñosa y alocada hija_

_ había provocado toda esta situación y que __Charlie estaba solo _

_en Forks destrozado por la marcha de su hija y también _

_ porque sus hijas tenían una madre tan cruel._


	3. Tiempo sin vosotras

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(La historia es de mi propiedad, algunos personajes son míos pero casi todos son de Stephanie Meyer)**

** COMPLICACIONES**

**POV: René**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que habían nacido las

niñas,cuando nacieron lame a mi madre Marie que se emociono

y se puso a parlotear,yo no estaba de buen humor así que

hacía casí un mes que no hablo con ella, mis niñas se llevaban

muy bien con los hijos de mis mejores amigas, aunque estaba

harta de estar como una criada en una casa vacía, lo único que

me consolaba era pensar en mis pequeñas así quería estar lejos, muy

lejos de Forks y de Charlie, no tenía tiempo para nosotras me dejaba

a mi sola cuidando de las pequeñas así que he decidido que

hoy hablaré con Charlie y si no llegamos a un acuerdo me iré

con mis niñas a un lugar, lejos, muy lejos de aquí pero no voy

a aguantar esto más tiempo esto, no pienso estar así por más

tiempo...Mientras yo estaba pensando en eso mis hijas rompieron

a llorar tuve que parar de pensar y calmar a mis pequeñas, bueno

a Alice tirando de el pelo de Bella, así paso toda la tarde. A las 8 de

la tarde llego Charlie las niñas acababan de dormirse así que le dije

a Charlie:

-Tenemos que hablar y es muy importante- Chalie me miro muy

confundido.

-Entonces hablemos- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, pero se le

notaba el nerviosismo.

-Charlie estoy hasta las narices de que pases de nosotras

así como así-me miró sin saber que decir por lo que seguí-

te pasas todo el día en el trabajo y cuando llegas no nos

haces caso, te vas a ver la tele, así que he decidido que me

marcho con mi mama a Phoenix y me llevo a las niñas -

fue hablar de las niñas y reacciono de inmediato.

-TU TE PUEDES IR SI QUIERES PERO NO TE LLEVAS A LAS

NIÑAS-me sorprendió que me gritara pero me cabreo y le

grite.

-DI LO QUE QUIERAS PERO ME LAS LLEVO Y PUNTO NO ME

IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS-me di la vuelta y me fui no sin

gritar- VOLVERE MAÑANA A POR LAS NIÑAS.-fui con el

coche a un campin y me pague una noche coloque mis

cosas y me dormí pensando en mis niñas. A la mañana

siguiente me levante temprano desayune me duche y me

vestí, cuando llegue a la casa me sorprendí porque no había

nadie hay me pare y me quede quieta esperando a que Charlie

apareciera con mis hijas.

**POV: Charlie**

Me sentía fatal nos habíamos gritado y René se había ido

y no se a donde, en fin llame a Carlise y le conté lo sucedido

estaba desesperado necesitaba ayuda de alguien, el me

recomendó que dejara a las niñas con ellos yo estuve

de acuerdo después de que me asegurará 10 veces que no

había problema de ningún tipo, así que corte y me lleve a

las niñas con Carlise y Esme ,me prepare la cena y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente visite a las niñas y me fui a trabajar, fue

Un día duro en exceso y llegue a las 8 como siempre hay estaba

René así que baje del coche, según baje se lanzo a por mi

chillándome que donde estaban las niñas ,como estaban y todo

eso yo le dije que no se lo pensaba decir y que lo había llevado

a juicio, ella por su parte dijo que lo tenía perdido y que iba a

perder a mis hijas cabreado le dije que se fuera de mi casa

y que no volviera, desconcertada se fue y no la volví a ver

hasta el día del juicio, fue muy igualado ,pero al final gane la

custodia gracias a mis influencias, y ella se fue con su madre y

yo recogía a mis niñas más tarde me entere de que mis amigos

Joe y Lily habían muerto en un accidente de coche dejando a

Jasper y a Rosalie a cargo de Carlise y Esme ellos aceptaron y

Bueno todos estábamos tristes pero por los menos los niños

estaban a salvo con los Cullen, y yo tenía que descansar mañana

sería un día duro, otra vez.

A partir de este día todo sería diferente yo tendría que cuidar

de mis hijas solo con mis amigos los Cullen y todos tendríamos que

aprender a vivir con la falta tan grande que sentíamos por la muerte

de nuestros grandes amigos Joe y Liy Hale y sus hijos tendrían a los

Cullen como familia, así que no separarían a los gemelos y tendrían

Un hogar y una familia unida, hicimos el entierro y todos lloramos la

muerte de los Hale.

**POV: Esme**

_No me lo podía creer René, que siempre la creí inteligente quiso_

_quitarle a las niñas a Charlie y a nosotros, ella había decidido_

_seguir adelante con el juicio en vez de hablar civilizadamente_

_como buenas personas que somos y había perdido y lo peor de_

_todo no es que René fuera idiota y se divorciara de Charlie, no lo_

_peor es que Joe y mi querida Lily habían muerto no era posible_

_René no tenía derecho a la atención ella sola se lo busco al seguir_

_pensando como una niña pequeña...Pero la pobre Lily ella siempre_

_tan feliz, siempre decía que no le pasaría nada si estaba feliz y ahora_

_esta muerta junto con Joe pero lo unico bueno que puedo ver en_

_todo esto es que Jasper y Rosalie siguen vivos y a salvo con nosotros ._

_Todos echaremos de menos a esas maravillosas personas que eran_

_Lily y Joe Hale…Pero ahora me voy a concentrar en los pequeños para_

_Que no sufran, menos mal que harán unos bebes, así no sufrirían tanto._

_Hicimos el entierro, Carlise y yo fuimos al notario y nos dejaron a cargo_

_De Jasper y de Rosalie, seríamos como sus padres, pero le contaríamos_

_Cosas sobre sus padres._

**POV: Carlise**

_Cuando Charlie me llamo no podía salir de mi asombro ese_

_hombre hace todo lo posible para cuidar de esas niñas y de_

_René y ella en vez de apreciarlo le dice que se va con las_

_Niñas, yo personalmente me alegro de que le chillara porque_

_lo que le dijo René a Charlie no tiene ninguna justificación_

_posible, Charlie hacía turnos extra para poder mantenerlas_

_y ella se marcha sin más, y menos mal que me ofrecí a cuidar_

_de sus niñas porque si no René se hubiera largado con ellas_

_y nosotros no lo podemos permitir porque las queremos_

_como si fueran nuestras hijas, así que no me arrepiento de_

_eso...Lo único que lamento es que hayan muerto mi querido_

_amigo Joe y Lily, eran grandes amigos y excelentes personas, pero_

_nosotros cuidaremos de Jasper y Rosalie como si fueran nuestros_

_propios hijos y le contaremos cuan maravillosos eran sus padres_

_y cuantos les adoraban, hicimos el funeral lloramos por su marche_

_y Esme y yo fuimos al notario a firmar los papeles, nada sería lo_

_mismo sin ellos pero teníamos que sobrevivir para poder cuidar_

de los niños.

POV: Joe

Me había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Charlie era

horroroso como René tan dulce como era siempre puede

hacer esas cosas, no me cuadra pero...¿Que se le puede hacer?

ya es demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo al respecto, le dije

a Lily lo que había ocurrido con Charlie, René y las niñas.

Lily y yo acabábamos de dejar a los niños con su niñera y

volvíamos a casa cuando apareció un camión que estaba en el

carril equivocado arrollándonos a Lily y a mi lo ultimo que sentí

fue la mano de Lily sobre la mía, no pude hacer nada solo aferré

su mano más fuerte, al instante me deje ir preso de la agonía provocada

por el dolor, mis últimos pensamientos fueron para mi esposa y para mis

hijos, ellos no estarían solos nunca .

**POV: Lily**

Era increíble Joe me había comentado (de muy mal humor)

lo que René había hecho a Charlie y a sus encantadoras

hijas...René no era así ¿no?, o tal vez sí...no se, bueno yo creí

conocerla, pero no le perdonare por lo que le a hecho a Charlie

y a las niñas ,pero, pensándolo mejor se lo merece ella a elegido

lo que quería, así que ella tendría que pagar por sus estúpidas

decisiones tan poco acertadas...Después de todo eso dejamos a

los niños con la niñera estábamos regresando cuando un

camión apareció por el carril contrario chocando con nosotros

quería decir a Joe cuanto le amaba pero no tenía tiempo ,por lo

que puse mi mano sobre la suya, sentí como aferró mi mano más

fuerte y al momento me venció el dolor y me fui con la promesa

de cuidar a mis pequeños, a mis amigas y a sus hijos donde fuera

que yo estuviera velaría por ellos.

**POV : Marie**

_Hace un mes que no sabía nada de mi niña y estaba asustada por_

_lo que pudiera haberla pasado mientras estaba en Forks con su_

_marido y con sus hijas,René me dijo que tuvo dos hijas,Isabella_

_ (Bella) y Alice…Llevaba unos días bastante preocupada_

_cuando de la nada apareció mi queridísima hija René con los_

_ojos empañados de agua y pequeños sollozos retumbaban de su_

_pecho me conto como Charlie le había gritado y como había ido_

_a juicio por la custodia de sus hijas y como este había ganado_

_apartándola de sus hijas, después de contarle todo estaba sentada_

_con su madre acariciándole el pelo cuando dijo:_

_-Mama estoy destrozada me quitó a mis niñas-dijo entre sollozos._

_-Tranquila cariño, ya veras como todo se soluciona-hize una pausa_

_y le limpie las lagrimas-no llores, llegará el día en que tú puedas estar_

_con ellas, ya veras- lo que no sabía Marie es que René se tomo eso_

_demasiado enserio y dijo._

_-Gracias mama-respiro tranquilamente y continuo-tienes razón_

_llegará un día en el que Charlie deseará no haberme quitado a_

_mis hijas-Marie no le dio mucha importancia a sus palabras y dijo._

_-Claro que sí cariño tienes razón-y la abrazó más fuerte-pon tus_

_cosas en tu habitación- dijo Marie cariñosamente._

_-Sí, mama-dijo René y le dio un beso._

_Marie se sintió mejor al haber animado un poco más a su única_

_hija, sin saber que ella, su dulce, cariñosa y alocada hija_

_ había provocado toda esta situación y que __Charlie estaba solo _

_en Forks destrozado por la marcha de su hija y también _

_ porque sus hijas tenían una madre tan cruel._


	4. Planes

**DULCE REENCUENTRO 3**

**(Esta historia es de mi propiedad, algunos personajes también**

**Son míos pero casi todos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer)**

**PLANES**

**POV: Esme**

_El tiempo pasa tan rápido que no te das cuenta de que pasa_

_hasta que no eres mayor .Habían pasado 9 años desde aquel_

_estúpido accidente, yo echaba de menos a Lily era tan alegre_

_y al callado pero tan amable de Joe...¿Por qué estas cosas le p_

_asan a las mejores personas? Jasper y Rosalie eran_

_tan parecidos a ellos y se comportaban igual que ellos._

_Respecto al tema de René y las nenas no teníamos idea de_

_como le iba a René ya que no había hablado con nadie_

_desde el juicio Charlie solo nos había dicho que recibe la_

_manutención pero nada más._

_Nuestros niños se estaban empezando a llevar bien entre si_

_Rosalie y Jasper se adaptaron rápidamente (yo empecé a_

_trabajar desde casa para cuidar de ellos),Edward y Emment_

_también se acostumbraron a ellos, Alice fue la que más_

_rápido se acostumbró (en eso se parecía a René) y Bella_

_bueno, se puede decir que si conseguíamos que no estuviera_

_roja más de 5 minutos era todo un logro._

_Bella y Alice pasaban toda la semana con nosotros y el fin_

_de semana con Charlie , Bella alguna vez preguntaba por su_

_madre ya que ella no la tenía en casa ,en cambio, a Alice no_

_le importaba ._

**POV: Carlise**

_Habían pasado 9 años y yo me había acostumbrado a ver a_

_todos los niños como hijos míos y yo sé que Esme también_

_pero no se lo decía nunca a nadie por miedo a perderlos a_

_todos ellos, pero no lo podían cambiar eran parte de la_

_familia: Emment el gracioso, Alice la alocada, Jasper el_

_tranquilo, Bella la patosa, Edward el reservado y Rosalie la_

_arrogante._

_Nada de esto sería así si René no hubiera hecho lo que_

_hizo ,estuvo muy mal, si, pero nos facilito una familia unida_

_y muy buena, así que he de darle las gracias por eso y por_

_haber dado la vida a dos personas como Bella y Alice._

**POV: Bella**

_Hoy papa nos llevo a casa de tío Carlise y tía Esme(como_

_casi todos los días) y Alice y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre_

_lo que haríamos hoy:_

_-Alice te lo digo por ultima vez, vamos a decirle a tío Car_

_que nos lleve al parque-yo soy la más sensata así que...-yo_

_soy la mayor y elijo yo.-dije cruzando los brazos._

_-Si pero yo soy la pequeña tengo que estar contenta así que_

_le digo a tío car que nos lleve al centro comercial-si tiene_

_un poco de razón pero yo no quiero ir..._

_-Vale ve tu al centro comercial yo no iré-dije totalmente convencida._

_.Tú vienes conmigo-dijo Ali de mal humor._

_.-No- dije yo cabreándome._

_-Sí-ya empezamos-pensé-_

_-No-dije yo harta._

_-Pues mira- y me hizo la carita de un perro debajo del agua_

_a medio degollar...Esa que nunca falla y consigue lo que quiere._

_-Esta bien pero después vamos al parque ¿ok?-dije yo._

_-Gracias Belly Bell´s eres la mejor hermana del mundo- y me_

_abrazó muy fuerte mientras me besaba._

_-ok, pero no te pases-dije yo riéndome por su entusiasmo._

_-Hijas ya hemos llegado-Dijo papa-que os lo paseis bien-_

_-gracias-dijimos ambas a la vez y bajamos del coche._

**_POV: Alice_**

_Hoy era mi día de suerte mi hermana Bella o belly bell´s_

_había aceptado a venir de compras conmigo y el tío Car_

_mi plan para que todos seamos parejas ya esta en marcha_

_pero no puedo decirle nada a belly bell´s porque se_

_enfadará conmigo...Rose y yo ya empezamos el plan._

_Estaba pensando en eso cuando vi a tío Car:_

_-Tío Car hola-chille emocionada tirándome a sus brazos._

_-hola Ali, hola Bella ¿Que tal?-dijo el tío abrazándonos a las_

_dos._

_-Bien- respondimos las dos riéndonos._

_-¿Que hacemos hoy?- dijo pensando._

_-COOOOMPRAS-chille así vino tía Esme y nos saludo._

_-Hola ¿alguien a dicho compras?-dijo tía Esme mientras yo_

_saltaba._

_-Si mi hermana no para de pedir ir de compras.-dijo Bella._

_-Oh pues vamos todos-hay fue cuando vi a Jazz._

_-SIII-grite junto con Rose que miraba a Emment, luego mire_

_a Bella que miraba a Edward todo iba según lo planeado._

_-Bueno pues vamos saliendo-dijo Rose y fue al coche, Bella_

_fue detrás y yo también...Cuando llegamos las tres al coche_

_le dijimos el plan a Bella que se puso roja como un tomate_

_pero estuvo de acuerdo con nosotras._

**_POV: Rose_**

_No lo podía creer Bella había aceptado ayudarnos con el_

_plan sin quejarse y lo mejor de todo yo podría estar más_

_con Emment, al rato de hablar llegaron los chicos y vi como_

_Bella se puso como un tomate otra vez mientras miraba a_

_Edward...yo mire a Emment acercarse con Jazz y también vi_

_como Alice se ponía un poco roja, pero el plan ya estaba en_

_marcha debía funcionar._

**POV: Edward**

_Hace un rato que las chicas se habían ido a hablar al coche_

_Emment y Jasper estaban hablando de Rose y Ali...Yo estaba_

_pensando en Bella en brazos de mi papa y le tenía envidia_

_porque él la podía dar abrazos y yo no._

_Bella y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos pero hace unos_

_meses empecé a verla como algo más, pero no sé que hacer,_

_ella me ve como un amigo...Mientras tanto Emm seguía_

_hablando con Jazz, cuando se les ocurrió un plan ,la idea_

_era que cuando una de ellas se fuera sola a ver una tienda_

_uno de nosotros(al que le gustase esa chica)fuera con ella y_

_así poder hablar a solas._

_Era un buen plan el problema es que Bella y Alice siempre_

_van juntas a todos sitios pero les dije:_

_-De acuerdo pero necesitaremos separar a Alice de Bella-_

_-No te preocupes yo hare que se separen -dijo Emm riéndose._

_-Ok pero nada de agresiones-dijo Jazz preocupado._

_-Yo se lo que hacer-dijo riéndose más fuerte._

_Después de refinar el plan salimos y vi como Alice miraba a_

_Jazz, Rose miraba a Emm y Bella me miraba roja como un_

_tomate, estaba tan guapa cundo se sonrojaba, empezamos a_

_hablar para saber a donde iríamos y al rato aparecieron_

_papa y mama y nos fuimos al centro comercial todos juntos_

_mama y papa fueron a una cafetería entonces algo me_

_sorprendió gratamente Bella quería ir a una librería a_

_buscar libros pero Alice quería ir a una tienda de ropa:_

_-¿Alice de verdad que no me acompañas?-dijo con esa carita_

_de perro empapado a medio degollar._

_-Pero Belly bell´s yo tengo que ir a esa tienda antes de que_

_se me pase la hora- dijo con esa misma carita._

_-Esta bien...pero yo también tengo que ir a esa librería y no_

_puedo ir yo sola-dijo poniendo otra vez la carita me daba_

_tanta pena que salte sin pensarlo._

_-Tranquila Bella no te preocupes yo iré contigo- su cara_

_estaba roja pero alegre._

_-No hace falta Edward de verdad-me dijo mirando a los_

_demás-¿vosotros donde vais?-pregunto a mis hermanos_

_parpadeando los otros se quedaron mudos como yo ,el más_

_rápido fue Jazz ._

_-Yo voy con Alice tengo que mirar ropa-luego miró a Emm._

_-Yo voy con Rose- dijo Emm-no quiero quedarme solo._

_-Ok...Nos vemos-dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me_

_arrastraba (todavía estaba aturdido)._

**POV: Jazz**

_Edward se fue con Bella y yo con Alice...Estuvimos hablando_

_mucho tiempo yo no me atrevía a decirle que la quería. De_

_repente ella dijo:_

_-Jazzy te diré la verdad todo esto era un plan, Belly ponía_

_esa cara que Ed no sabe decir que no y tu venias conmigo_

_mientras Emm se iba con Rose así todos podríamos hablar_

_a solas –pró y dijo- todo lo que te quiero decir es que te quiero_

_con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón...Si tu no me quieres_

_no importa solo seremos amigos-no me lo podía creer ella me_

_quiere como yo a ella-y...-la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo._

_-Alice, calla por favor no me dejas hablar-dije yo divertido._

_-Lo siento-dijo avergonzada._

_-No pasa nada, pero lo que te quería decir es que yo también_

_te quiero Alice-me calle de golpe ...no podía seguir._

_-Eso es lo que yo quería saber-me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Seguimos comprando ropa hasta que nos encontramos con_

_los demás._

**POV: Emm**

_Rose y yo nos quedamos solos y fuimos a la tienda que ella_

_quería ver y antes de entrarle dije:_

_-Rose podemos hablar es importante- le dije con mi mejor_

_sonrisa ella sonrió de vuelta y asintió, la lleve a un rincón_

_aparte y le dije:_

_-Rose no lo soporto más, hay algo que te quiero decir desde_

_hace mucho tiempo...Rose yo te quiero...Ya esta lo he dicho._

_-Oh Emm-grito me dio miedo-yo también te quiero no sabes_

_cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento TE AMO.-no_

_podía salir de mi asombro solo me dio tiempo a darle un_

_abrazo fuerte...Al rato nos pusimos a hablar y después de_

_que Rose comprará regresamos con los demás._

**POV: Bella**

_Cuando llegamos a la librería Edward reacciono y digo:_

_-Bella podríamos hablar-lo digo con esa voz que no puedo_

_negar, solo asentí con la cabeza, nos sentamos frente a una_

_mesa y el empezó a hablar._

_-Bella hace unos meses mi relación contigo a cambiado-_

_tenía miedo y si me odiaba y no me quería volver a ver más-_

_yo siento cosas hacia ti que nunca antes había sentido por_

_nadie-me quede callada no lo podía creer él se sentía_

_igual que yo-Bella...y-yo t-te qui-quiero.-no lo podía aguantar_

_más me puse a gritar y a saltar hasta que tropecé pero no_

_caí el me cogió yo le abrace y le dije:_

_-Estaba tan nerviosa pensé que nunca me lo ibas a decir y_

_yo no me atrevía a decirte que...-me calle muerta de_

_vergüenza ._

_-¿Queee?-_

_-Que Te AMO-dije coloradísima._

_-No te preocupes no pasara nada porque yo estaré contigo_

_para siempre y yo también te amo-digo mientras ponía mi_

_cabeza sobre su pecho...Cogimos unos libros y nos fuimos con_

_los demás._

**POV: Esme**

_Hacía 3 horas que mis niños se fueron en parejas y Carlise y_

_yo estábamos tomando unos cafés cuando aparecieron_

_Edward y Bella tomados de la mano, Edward sonreía y Bella_

_solo se sonrojaba...llegaron hasta donde estábamos y nos_

_pusimos a hablar, al rato aparecieron Emment y Rosalie_

_que estaban hablando y riéndose y justo después llegaron_

_Alicce y Jasper hablando cogidos de la mano (que raro)_

_cuando estuvimos todos las chicas se fueron a hablar y los_

_chicos hicieron lo mismo(dejándonos solos otra vez) así que_

_le dije a Carlise:_

_-No te parece extraño que aparezcan todos en pareja y que_

_estuvieran tomados de la mano-dije extrañada._

_-Extraño en verdad-hizo una pausa-sobre todo porque las_

_chicas nunca se separan-dijo pensativo._

_-Por eso lo digo-dándole la razón._

_-bueno no pasa nada dejemos el tema por ahora-tenía_

_razón no sería nada._

**POV: Edward**

_Era lo más increíble que me había pasado en toda mi vida_

_ella me amaba como yo a ella era fantástico...Cuando las_

_chicas se fueron yo me fui con los chicos y les dije:_

_-Chicos no os lo vais a creer Bella me quiere-dije asombrado._

_-Ya lo sabíamos pero lo más asombroso es que Alice me_

_quiere y no lo vais a creer ellas habían hecho un plan para_

_poder hablar con nosotros a solas -Vale tenía razón no me_

_lo podía creer._

_-Sí, sí, lo más importante es que Rose también me quiere no_

_es genial-dijo Emm, sonriendo._

_-Sí, pero todavía no me lo puedo creer...Es tan raro-dije yo._

_-No lo es. Yo creo que estamos hechos los unos para los otros-_

_dijo Jazz._

_-Tienes razón-dijo Emm, justo hay llego papa y nos dijo que_

_nos íbamos a casa._

**POV: Rose**

_Después de hablar un rato con papa y mama nos fuimos_

_las chicas y yo nos estuvimos contando como fue el plan:_

_-Chicas os digo que Emm me dijo que me quería es fabuloso-_

_-Sí, genial por ti Rose pero lo mejor es que Jazz también me_

_quiere-dijo Alice dando saltos por todos los sitios._

_-Y ni cuentes que Edward me lo dijera a mi ¿no creéis?-dijo_

_Bella, poniéndose colorada, otra vez._

_-Pues Bella la verdad es que es normal Edward te mira todo_

_el tiempo...Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de eso que viene_

_Esme-Dije yo nerviosa de que nos descubriera._

_-Chicas ya nos vamos a casa ¿estáis listas?-pregunto mama._

_-Sí, mama-Dijimos las tres a la vez mientras reíamos._

_-Ok, pues vamos- y nos fuimos a casa._

**POV: Carlise**

_Después de un rato fui a por los niños mientras Esme iba a_

_por las niñas. Cuando llegue los niños estaban hablando_

_muy bajito y les dije:_

_-chicos vamos a cas estáis listos-pregunté porque no estaba_

_seguro de si estarían listos o no._

_-Sí, papa- dijeron los tres a la vez._

_-Vale, pues vamos -dije un poco contrariado._

**POV: Esme**

_Carlise fue a por los chicos yo fui a por las chicas cuando_

_Rose me vio empezó a hablar más rápido y después se calló_

_eso me pareció muy extraño, Rose se veía muy nerviosa pero_

_solo dije:_

_-Chicas ya nos vamos a casa ¿estáis listas?-_

_-Sí, mama-dijeron las tres mientras se reían, estaba muy_

_contenta de que Alice y Bella me consideraran su madre._

_-Ok, pues vamos-es lo único que dije, y nos fuimos todos a casa._

**POV: René**

_Hace 9 años que no veía a mis pequeñas Bella y Alice y estaba_**  
**

_dispuesta a hacer que es cambiara, ya era hora de que estuviera_

_con mis hijas y Charlie no me lo va a impedir, de eso estoy _

_segura, mi plan va a comenzar._


	5. Malas noticias

**DULCE REENCUENTRO **

**(Esta historia me pertenece, así como alguno de personajes**

**Pero la mayoría son de Stephanie Meyer)**

**UN DÍA INTERESANTE**

**POV: Edward**

_Había pasado un mes desde ese día en el centro comercial_

_en el que yo le había dicho a Bella lo que siento por ella y_

_era muy feliz porque ella también me quería, cuando me_

_acorde del día que hablos con nuestros padres._

_…_

_Al día siguiente Emm y Rose hablaron con nuestros padres_

_les dijeron:_

_-Carlise, Esme queríamos deciros que después de haber_

_hablado mucho tiempo hemos decidido empezar a salir.-_

_dijo Emment muy serio, algo extraño en el-Bueno ¿Que decís?_

_-OH ES GENIAL-grito Esme, pero se puso seria de repente-_

_aunque sois demasiado pequeños-dijo preocupada._

_-Tranquila Esme, eso ya lo sabemos-dijo Rose_

_-Bueno si así es no me importa-dijo Carlise._

_-Gracias mama y gracias a ti también papa-dijo Emment._

_-no hay de que-ambos dijeron riéndose._

_Alice que había escuchado todo dijo:_

_-Bueno ya que rose se ha atrevido yo también-dijo parando_

_un segundo-Carlise, Esme yo quiero a Jazzy, y Jazzy a mi_

_y me lo a pedido y ahora somos novios-eso si que ha_

_sido algo espontaneo-ya esta dicho Jazzy-dijo riéndose._

_-Esa es mi Alice-dijo Esme dándole un abrazo-sabia que_

_acabaríais juntos-hizo una pausa para mirarme-¿Hijo no_

_tienes nada que decir?-me pregunto mi madre._

_-No se mama-me puse rojo-creo que ya lo supones ¿No?-_

_-Hijo dímelo tú-dijo riéndose muy fuerte._

_-Pues...yo...Bella...esto...humm...no se-como decirlo .Iba a_

_hablar cuando Bella me cogió de la mano y dijo:_

_-Carlise, Esme-espero un segundo y continuo-yo quiero a_

_vuestro hijo y me alegra deciros que él me quiere a mi-se_

_callo rojísima, eso fue súper raro._

_-Me alegra que lo digas hija, mi hijo no iba muy bien_

_encaminado -dijo riéndose muy fuerte mi papa mientras_

_abrazaba a Bella y mama le daba un beso a ella y otro a_

_mi.- bueno eso era lo extraño que pasaba ayer Esme-dijo_

_riéndose._

_-Vosotros lo sabíais ¿No es cierto?-dije rojo como un tomate._

_-Bueno cariño no soléis ir en parejas y mucho menos de_

_chicos y chicas...Así que pensamos que algo iba mal-_

_-Aaah-dijo Alice en un suspiro-menos mal-_

_-Menos mal ¿Qué? Alice-Dijo mama riéndose._

_-Esto...yo...no...nada-miro a las cicas y dijo- es un secreto_

_mama-poniéndose colorada, lo cual era rarísimo._

_-¿Y cuál es?-dijo Esme_

_-Secreto-dijo Rose cogiendo la mano de Alice y de Bella_

_y llevándose las a las dos._

_-Eso fue raro-dijo papa mientras miraba a mama._

_-Y que lo digas-dijo mama en un suspiro-pero bueno_

_celebremos las ultimas noticias con una buena comida para_

_todos._

_Emm, Jazz y yo nos miramos y subimos a por las chicas._

**POV: Esme**

_Que bien todos estaban juntos por fin después de tanto_

_tiempo se han dado cuenta de que se aman y están todos_

_tan contentos que solo puedo estar contenta, desde el_

_principio tuvimos razón Lily y yo cuando decíamos que estos_

_6 iban a acabar juntos, pero tampoco me imaginaba que_

_sería tan pronto._

**POV: Carlise**

Me había sorprendido con lo que acababa de pasar se

habían declarado unos a otro delante de nosotros como si

fuese lo más natural del mundo, pero claro es normal porque

ellos son diferentes a los demás, son muy especiales.

Lo único importante aquí es que se quieran y que se cuiden

porque cada uno de ellos es frágil y débil de una manera u otra.

**POV: Rose**

_Alice se había ido de la lengua y me las tuve que llevar a_

_las dos a mi habitación y les dije:_

_-Alice un día de estos te mato has ido de la lengua y tú_

_Bella.-ella me miró aterrorizada por lo que le iba a decir-_

_Te felicito lo has hecho estupendamente si no fuera por ti_

_todavía seguiríamos esperando que Ed se declarase.-_

_-Oh-dijo sorprendida-te lo agradezco pero solo he dicho la_

_verdad nada más-dijo sonrojándose otra vez._

_-Yo creo que lo has hecho genial Belly-dijo Alice-y lo siento_

_Rose no lo iba a decir pero se me fue-dijo sonrojada-no_

_volverá a pasar más, te lo prometo._

_-Al no te preocupes no ha sido nada-dije mientras nos_

_dábamos un abrazo y aparecieron los chicos._

**POV: Emm**

_Estaba muy contento mis papas me daban permiso y lo mejor_

_íbamos a hacer un festín por las buenas noticias...Mire a_

_Jazz y a Ed y nos fuimos a buscar a las chicas, buscamos en_

_todos los lados pero las encontramos en la habitación de_

_Rose y escuchamos como dijo:_

_-Al no te preocupes no ha sido nada-Y se dieron un abrazo_

_estaban tan bien juntas que me quede embobado mirando_

_a Rose, entonces nos vieron y se separaron Alice se fue dando_

_saltitos hacia Jasper, Bella fue a donde Ed y la abrazó y Rose_

_me miró y se tiró a mis brazos mientras me decía:_

_-Es de mala educación espiar para ver que dicen las chicas-dijo_

_en mi oído._

_-Lo siento pero no lo pude evitar-pare a ver si decía algo_

_pero no dijo nada así que continúe-me perdonas. Por favor-_

_-Claro osito Emm, te perdono-entonces mama chillo:_

_-CHICOS A COMER LA CENA ESTA LISTA.-_

_-YA VAMOS MAMA.-dijimos todos a la vez._

**POV: Jazz**

_Que bien me sentía habían aceptado lo nuestro sin quejarse_

_Esme y Carlise eran los mejores padres del mundo y eran_

_nuestros padres me sentía tan bien que creía tocar el cielo_

_con mis manos, en fin, mire a Emm y a Ed y nos fuimos a_

_buscar a las chicas, buscamos en todos los lados pero las_

_encontramos en la habitación de Rose y escuchamos como_

_dijo:_

_-Al no te preocupes no ha sido nada-me preocupe de que Al_

_Estuviera mal pero estaba perfectamente y se dieron un_

_abrazo...Alice era una pequeña duende pero era tan_

_maravillosa que solo podía quedarme embobado mirándola._

_Alice me vio y salió dando saltitos hacia mi y me dijo:_

_-Jazzy te quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz de que estés_

_conmigo-y me abrazo entonces escuché como mama gritaba_

_-CHICOS A COMER LA CENA ESTA LISTA.-_

_-YA VAMOS MAMA.-dijimos todos a la vez y nos fuimos a_

_cenar._

**_POV: Alice_**

_Estaba un poco asustada de lo que Rose me arrastro con_

_Bella hacía su habitación y nos dijo:_

_- Alice un día de estos te mato has ido de la lengua y tú_

_Bella.-ella la mire aterrorizada por lo que le iba a decir-_

_Te felicito lo has hecho estupendamente si no fuera por ti_

_todavía seguiríamos esperando que Ed se declarase.-_

_-Oh-dijo sorprendida-te lo agradezco pero solo he dicho la_

_verdad nada más-dijo sonrojándose otra vez._

_-Yo creo que lo has hecho genial Belly-dije orgullosa de ella-y_

_lo siento Rose no lo iba a decir pero se me fue-dije sonrojada-no_

_volverá a pasar más, te lo prometo.-no quería que me odiara._

_-Al no te preocupes no ha sido nada-dijo mientras nos_

_dábamos un abrazo y aparecieron los chicos, cuando aparecieron_

_salte hacia Jazz y le dije:_

_- Jazzy te quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz de que estés_

_conmigo-y le abrazo entonces escuché como mama gritaba_

_-CHICOS A COMER LA CENA ESTA LISTA.-_

_-YA VAMOS MAMA.-dijimos todos a la vez y nos fuimos a_

_Cenar, yo por dentro no paraba de gritar de felicidad._

**POV: Bella**

_Después de cenar estuvimos hablando todos un rato, cuando_

_apareció Charlie, que diga papa, y Ali salió pitando, le abrazó_

_y dijo:_

_-Papa, ¿Sabes qué?-dijo muy alegre._

_-¿Qué?-dijo riendo por su entusiasmo._

_-Que soy la novia de Jazzy-dijo dando saltitos, entonces vi_

_como papa se quedaba blanco como una hoja y miraba a_

_Jazz de reojo, Ali se dio cuenta y dijo-y Bella es la novia de_

_Ed-¡Ay Dios mío!, la ha liado-pensé yo.-Ali sonrió._

_-¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo papa rojo de la rabia, yo me_

_escondí detrás de Edward._

_-Tranquilo, amigo ya lo hemos arreglado notros-dijo_

_tío Car.-menos mal-pensé.-_

_-Bueno-dijo papa mirando a Jazz y a Ed-como me entere_

_de que les hacéis algo, os enteráis de quien soy yo-dijo_

_más tranquilo._

_-Tranquilo no les haremos nada.-dijo Ed dándome la mano_

_-yo le sonreí-_

_-Ed, tiene razón no les haremos nada-dijo Jazz mirando a Ali._

_-Bueno chicas vamos a casa ya-dijo papa seriamente._

_-Sí, papa-dije yo, le di un abrazó a cada uno y me fui con Ali y_

_con papa a casa._

**POV: Charlie**

_Hoy llegue más tarde a casa de mis amigos los Cullen por unos_

_problemas que tuvimos en el cuartel, cuando llegue me encontré_

_a todos hablando mu animadamente, mi querida hija Alice fue_

_dando saltitos para recibirme y me dijo:_

_-Papa, ¿Sabes qué?-dijo muy alegre._

_-¿Qué?-dije riendo por su entusiasmo, se parecía en eso a René._

_-Que soy la novia de Jazzy-dijo dando saltitos, entonces me_

_quede blanco como una hoja y mire a Jasper de reojo, Alice_

_se dio cuenta y dijo-y Bella es la novia de Ed-¿Qué? voy a_

_matar a alguien –pensé yo.-y vi como Alice sonrió._

_-¿Qué es todo esto?-dije papa rojo de la rabia, Bella_

_se escondió detrás de Edward._

_-Tranquilo, amigo ya lo hemos arreglado notros-dijo mi_

_querido amigo Carlise-bueno era un poco mejor pero no_

_mucho que digamos así que dije:_

_-Bueno-mirando a Jazz y a Ed-como me entere de que les_

_hacéis algo, os enteráis de quien soy yo-dije un poco_

_más tranquilo._

_-Tranquilo no les haremos nada.-dijo Edward dándole la mano_

_A Bella y ella le sonrío-me quede de piedra._

_-Ed, tiene razón no les haremos nada-dijo Jazz mirando a Alice._

_-Bueno chicas vamos a casa ya-dije seriamente._

_-Sí, papa-dijo Bella y se despidió de todos y nos fuimos a casa._

**3º Persona**

_Todos estaban tratando de no reírse cuando vieron a Charlie_

_rojo por la rabia, aunque Edward y Jasper tenían un poco de_

_miedo, pero luego se relajaron al ver que Charlie no les dijo_

_nada más, cuando todos se relajaron se prepararon para ir a_

_sus habitaciones cuando Esme le dijo a Carlise:_

_-Querido, no te da un poco de pena Charlie-dijo divertida_

_por la reacción de este._

_-Sí, aunque yo creo que es normal-hizo una pausa y dijo-tienen_

_9 años.-_

_-Tienes razón-le miró a los ojos y le dijo-vamos a dormir.-_

_-Vamos-dijo él con una sonrisa, lo que ellos no sabían es que_

_los niños los habían oído y Rose dijo:_

_-Jejeje, pobre Charlie-_

_-Rose, yo que tú no me reiría tu no has estado amenazada por_

_el jefe de policía-dijo Edward burlonamente._

_-Sí-dijo Jasper-no hace gracia-dijo recordando su reacción._

_-Bueno-dijo Emm-para nosotros sí.-_

_-vamos a dormir.-dijo Edward escuchando pasos._

_-Buenas noches-dijeron todos en susurros y se fueron a dormir._


	6. Nueva familia

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(Esta historia me pertenece, así como algunos personajes pero**

**La mayoría pertenece a Stephanie Meyer)**

**NUEVA FAMILIA**

**POV: Bella**

_No sé que pasaba, lo único que recuerdo es que me fui a dar_

_un paseo cuando me cogieron por detrás y me golpearon en_

_la cabeza...Pero ¿Dónde me encontraba?, esto era espantoso_

_estaba en un coche en el asiento trasero pero no había_

_nadie delante, y por lo que sabía podía estar en el otro lado_

_del mundo porque no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera e_

_inconsciente...Estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando note_

_que la puerta delantera se abría y por ella entraba René_

_me vio despierta y me dijo:_

_-Hola cariño que bien que ya estas despierta me empezaba a_

_preocupar de que te hubiéramos dado muy fuerte-estaba_

_sorprendida, me había confesado que me había secuestrado_

_y me llamaba cariño...No me lo podía creer esto es de locos._

_-Que quieres René-dije cabreada-no tengo todo el día así_

_que di lo que tengas que decir y me llevas a mi casa ¿De_

_acuerdo?-dije con mala cara._

_-Tranquila cariño, te lo voy a explicar todo muy despacio_

_para que lo entiendas-hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo-mira_

_yo quería que Alice y tú estuvierais conmigo y con Phil, mi_

_nuevo marido-me aclaró-es jugador de beisbol profesional_

_y como te vi sola aproveché para traerte conmigo y con_

_Phil, pero lo único que lamento es que Alice no este con_

_nosotras aquí-será descarada me dice que me ha raptado y_

_encima me dice que esta contenta de que este aquí con ella_

_(donde sea que estemos) y que quiere que Alice este también._

_-Mira René no estoy para estupideces así que me llevas a_

_casa ahora mismo si no quieres tener problemas con Charlie_

_y no metas a Alice en esto-hice una pausa para coger aire-_

_y no me llames cariño, perdiste todo el derecho sobre_

_nosotras cuando nos abandonaste-dije muy cabreada._

_-Lo siento cariño yo no quería irme pero Charlie me obligo_

_a hacerlo-eso si que no me lo podía creer-y no puedo_

_llevarte a casa querida estamos en Phoenix a 2 días de_

_Forks y tendrás que quedarte conmigo y con Phil porque_

_Charlie no sabe donde estas-iba a buscar un teléfono y dijo-_

_no busques ningún teléfono no los hemos traído así que tendrás_

_que quedarte con nosotros-me lo pensé...no quería pero tendría_

_que hacerlo por las buenas no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer_

_René, aunque pondría mis condiciones._

_-Ok, viviré con vosotros pero tengo mis condiciones-me paró_

_y me dijo._

_-Lo que quieras cariño-bien, ya se arrepentiría de lo que ha_

_dicho pero tengo que ser amable si quiero seguir a delante_

_con mi plan para escapar de aquí._

_-Bien, lo primero es que quiero seguir con mis estudios, así_

_que me apuntaras a un colegio, lo segundo es que cuando_

_cumpla 17 años tenga mi propio coche-pare para ver si decía_

_algo no dijo nada así que continúe-y lo tercero es que me_

_permitirás cocinar a mi porque he oído que no tú no sabes._

_Eso es todo-Hice otra pausa y dije-René si aceptas mis condiciones_

_no me iré a ningún lado, si no las aceptas me iré sin que te des cuenta._

_-Esta bien cariño acepto tus condiciones pero tú tienes que_

_llamarme mama no René-me miro y dijo-¿Vale?-tuve que contenerme._

_-Sí...Mama-dije reacia._

_-Esa es mi niña-miró a otro lado y dijo-mira ese que viene_

_por hay es Phil-mire a donde decía y apareció un hombre_

_muy joven y dijo._

_-Hola Bella, yo soy Phil estoy encantado de verte despierta-_

_me sonrió-René no paraba de hablar de ti y de Alice-Oh_

_genial a saber que le había dicho esa arpía de nosotras y de_

_Charlie...Pero tengo que ser buena para poder regresar a_

_Forks algún día._

_Salimos del coche a la media hora de presentarnos Phil y_

_yo, me llevaron a una casa enorme(aunque no tanto como_

_la de los Cullen) y me instale en la habitación que me_

_indicaron como la mía...Era la primera vez que tenía una_

_habitación para mi sola (y con cuarto de baño) siempre_

_había compartido mi habitación con la de Alice, me sentía_

_triste al recordar que no tenía a mi lado a mi verdadera_

_familia pero viviría con "mama" hasta que pudiera largarme_

_de aquí. René entró por la puerta y dijo que íbamos de_

_compras para mi porque no tenía ropa y la que tenía no era_

_adecuada, así que hice lo que me dijo._

_En Phoenix hace mucho sol, y nunca hace frío así que tenía_

_que comprar ropa de verano para vivir aquí, por que la ropa que tenía_

_es de invierno._

**POV: René**

_Habíamos parado a comer algo cundo vi que Bella había_

_despertado fui a hablar con ella y le explique como iban las_

_cosas ella estaba muy cabreada, pero acepto vivir conmigo_

_y con Phil con unas condiciones que acepte porque así me_

_permitiría vivir con una de mis niñas por unos cuantos_

_años, ella me llamaba René así que le dije que me llamase_

_mama...Al rato apareció Phil y ambos se presentaron._

_Al cabo de media hora llegamos a nuestra casa y le dijimos_

_a Bella donde instalarse subió las escaleras y fue a su_

_habitación más tarde subí yo también y le dije que íbamos_

_a comprar ropa para ella ,ya que ella no tenía ropa._

_Fuimos al centro comercial y le estuve preguntando cosas_

_sobre ella y Alice...A Bella le encantaba leer y escuchar_

_música, también le encantaba cocinar y hablar con Carlise,_

_con Esme y con Edward(hablaba maravillas de él)...A Alice_

_le gustaba la música también, pero lo que más le gustaba era_

_ir de compras y hacer un cambio de look a Bella o Belly_

_Bell´s (como la llama Alice) y a ella le encantaba charlar_

_con Jazz._

_Estaba sorprendida por lo que me había perdido… Pero yo me_

_encargaría de recuperar el tempo perdido al menos con ella._

**POV: Phil**

_Estaba muy contento por René, había recuperado a una de_

_sus niñas del odioso Charlie...Cuando conocí a René en ese_

_partido de beisbol, me enamore de ella al momento, tuvimos_

_un par de citas ella me contaba cosas de su madre, de sus_

_niñas y de Charlie, me sorprendí de que alguien pudiera_

_hacer lo que él le hizo a René...Apartarla de sus hijas sin_

_motivo alguno y encima mentir a todos sus amigos , era_

_patético lo que alguna gente era capaz de hacer...A los_

_meses nos casamos y vivimos muy felices en mi casa._

_Ahora casi todo estaba en orden solo faltaba Alice pero_

_René se conformaba con tener a Bella a su lado, porque_

_ella era muy especial, parecía que tenía 20 años por como_

_hablaba pero solo tiene 9 años._

**POV: Marie**

_Hace casi una semana conocí a mi nieta Isabella (Bella), ella_

_Es muy hermosa, es bajita, patosa, inteligente, vergonzosa_

_Y muy dulce y educada, ella era reacia a llamar a mi hija mama_

_Pero en cambio a mi me llamaba abuelita Marie, y se ponía a_

_hablar conmigo, y preguntarme cosas (es muy curiosa) y_

_además yo la adoraba._

_Ella me solía hablar mucho de Alice, de su padre, los Cullen, los_

_Hale y uno de sus mejores amigos Jacob Black, se notaba que echaba_

_De menos Forks y a su familia, pero ella no decía nada de eso._

**POV: Charlie**

_Estaba muy triste mi hija estaba en las sucias manos de_

_René y me era imposible hacer nada porque no tenía_

_pruebas de eso...Pero las conseguiría por mi niñita, haría_

_lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo, solía pasarme todos_

_los días investigando pero no había ninguna pista, no había_

_nada, pero yo soy muy persistente y no voy a rendirme ._

**POV: Edward**

_Estaba como muerto en vida, y nunca mejor dicho, hace una_

_semana que Bella había desaparecido y no podíamos hacer_

_nada para rescatarla donde quisiera que estuviera...Yo_

_mientras tanto llevaría esta foto conmigo para que una_

_parte de ella estuviera conmigo aquí, aunque ella no estuviera_

_conmigo yo la cuidaría como siempre._

**POV: Alice**

_No sabía donde estaba mi hermana, había pasado una_

_semana desde el día en que desapareció y todavía no se_

_sabía nada...Pero ella es mi hermana, yo sé que esta bien y_

_que cuando le fuera posible ella vendría a por nosotros así_

_que deje de llorar, e intente salir adelante como me fue_

_posible pero no ayudaba que Edward estuviera tan triste_

_y que apenas hablara, todo era desesperante, saber que podría_

_estar muerta y no poder hacer absolutamente nada por ella._

**POV: Esme**

_Ya había pasado una semana estábamos un poco mejor pero_

_no demasiado, Edward no se separaba de la foto de Bella y_

_Rose no estaba mucho mejor, Alice bueno ella estaba muy_

_mal pero se esforzaba por parecer alegre, Emment no se reía_

_como antes ,Jasper estaba más callado, Carlise estaba más_

_serio y yo me concentraba en pensar en los demás para que_

_los niños no se sintieran peor, aunque cuando no me veían_

_lloraba por mi pobre Bella._

**POV: Carlise**

_Hace una semana todo iba bien pero ahora todo era un caos_

_yo no podía disimular como Esme, que se esforzaba en no_

_llorar delante de los niños, en cambio yo lo único que podía_

_hacer era estar callado y hablar cuando me hablaran._

_Bella es como una hija para mí y me duele el saber que tal_

_vez no la volvamos a ver nunca más pero yo también haría_

_un esfuerzo por intentar volver a la "normalidad", era imposible_

_pero no quería preocupar más a los niños._

**POV: Rose**

_Era tan difícil estar feliz sabiendo que Bella ya no estaba_

_con nosotros y para empeorar las cosas no sabíamos si ella_

_esta bien, o si sigue viva, lo único que podemos hacer es_

_esperar que ocurra un milagro, o lo que sea, y que Bella_

_regrese con nosotros, su familia, y sobre todo esperar que_

_nada malo le sucediese donde quiera que este, porque no_

_podemos estar bien si a ella le llega a pasar algo, ella es una parte_

_esencial de nuestra vida y ahora que no esta nos hemos dado_

_cuenta de la falta que nos hace para vivir._

**POV: Jazz**

_Alice estaba tan decaída lo podía sentir, yo también me_

_sentía mal por Bella pero, lo siento, mi prioridad es Alice y_

_yo la ayudaré a reponerse...Llevará tiempo pero lo haré, sí_

_Bella estuviera aquí le diría que no estuviera triste, ella, era_

_tan generosa que en vez de pensaren ella su prioridad son_

_las demás personas, era una gran persona ha admirar y una_

_gran amiga._

**POV: Emm**

_Una semana ,una semana llena de dolor y desesperanza, es_

_eso lo que se siente cuando pierdes a alguien querido un_

_dolor tan intenso que hasta te cuesta respirar...Yo que soy_

_el gracioso de la familia, ni siquiera yo puedo reír como_

_antes, solo esperaba que Bella estuviera bien, que pudiera_

_regresar y que mi Rose se recuperase de todo esto...Algún día._


	7. Acostumbrandose

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(Esta historia me pertenece, así como algunos personajes, pero**

**la mayoría le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer)**

**ACOSTUMBRANDOSE**

**POV: Phil**

_Había pasado casi un año, parecía que Bella se había adap-_

_tado a esta nueva vida muy rápidamente y además ella_

_era una persona muy trabajadora e independiente...Se_

_parecía muchísimo a René, pero ella decía que se parecía_

_más Alice...En fin, hoy era su cumpleaños, pero yo estaba de_

_viaje por la liga de beisbol que ya había empezado, ella_

_pasó el día entero con René y con Marie y seguro se divirtieron_

_muchísimo, todas ellas._

**POV: Bella**

_Llevaba más de un mes en Phoenix, no es un mal sitio para vivir_

_exceptuando el hecho de que he sido secuestrada por mi_

_madre ,se vivía bien aquí aunque no hay ni un solo minuto_

_del día en el que no piense en Edward, en Alice, en Charlie,_

_en Rose ,en Esme, en Carlise, en Jazz y en Emm...Pero tengo_

_que acostumbrarme a vivir con mi "mama" y Phil._

_Phil en verdad me caía bien, era un buen tipo...Seguro_

_mama le engaño, como lo hace con todo el mundo, pero_

_la cosa es que a la semana de llegar a Phoenix me inscribi-_

_eron en una escuela privada con un gran nivel, allí no tenía_

_amigos, pero no me importaba ,cuando tuviera 17 años me_

_iría de aquí y no volvería a ver a mi madre nunca más, lo único_

_que echaría de menos de Phoenix, sería a mi abuela Marie._

_Al final me acostumbre a la rutina; levantarse, desayunar, ir_

_a la escuela, volver, hacer los deberes, hacer la cena ,cenar,_

_arreglarse, dormir y vuelve a empezar...El tiempo paso lo que_

_se dice rápidamente y pronto llegó mi decimo cumpleaños ._

_René me invitó a comer, fuimos con la abuelita Marie_

_(yo la quiero mucho, es muy diferente a mi madre) y después_

_fuimos de compras y cogimos unos cuantos libros clásicos como_

_mi regalo de cumpleaños...Ese día no estaba de buen humor porque_

_también era el cumpleaños de Alice, y peor aún, mañana_

_sería el cumpleaños de Edward y de Emm, y yo no los podía_

_llamar ni estar con ellos y luego el de Jazz y Rose...Pero no_

_podía llorar si no René hubiera sospechado algo y no cumpliría_

_su parte del trato, así que lo único que hice fue sonreír y ella_

_me sonrió de vuelta y seguimos así, yo hablando con la abuela y_

_mi madre hablando sola._

**POV: René**

_Estaba muy ilusionada era el primer cumpleaños que iba a_

_festejar con mi niña, aproveche que Phil estaba de viaje por_

_la liga de beisbol y me lleve a Bella al centro comercial, con_

_mi madre Marie y las invité a comer(había descubierto que ella odiaba_

_ir de compras), y después fuimos a comprar unos libros clásicos_

_que sabía que le iban a gustar cuando se los di me sonrió y_

_yo sonreí de vuelta, así pasamos todo el día, Bella hablaba con mi_

_madre y yo hablaba, pero parece que no me escuchaban._

_Yo sabía que ella se había acostumbrado a este nuevo ritmo de vida y_

_se le daba muy bien, aparte no daba ningún tipo de problema, siempre_

_hacía sus deberes, estudiaba y hacía las tareas de la casa, estaba muy_

_orgullosa de ella, pero yo no quería dejarla ir, la quería siempre a mi lado._

**POV: Marie**

_Hoy era el decimo cumpleaños de mi querida nieta Bella, Phil se_

_había ido, por la liga, así que René, Bella y yo fuimos al centro_

_comercial, comimos y compramos libros para mi niña y después Bella_

_y yo nos pusimos a hablar, ella era es extremadamente inteligente_

_para su edad, así que podíamos hablar de muchas cosas y siempre me_

_sorprendía de todo lo que sabía, la adoraba._

**POV: Edward**

_Había pasado casi un año y me había acostumbrado a mi_

_rutina, aunque con cierto pesar, pero lo había hecho, no es_

_que no pensase en Bella, no por Dios, lo que quiero decir es_

_que hacía las cosas y parecía normal pero no había ni un_

_solo segundo que no pensará en ella, porque ella era toda_

_mi vida y sin ella yo no podía vivir ni un minuto más._

_Alice decía que ella estaba segura de que estaba viva y más_

_o menos a salvo, estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche que_

_alguien me decía:_

_-Eeeeooo-me dijo Alice riéndose de mi-sabes que día es hoy-_

_dijo dando saltitos._

_-Lunes-dije yo sin mucha alegría._

_-Sí, pero que día es -dijo metiéndome presión._

_-No lo se Alice, ilumíname-dije irónicamente._

_-Oh, Edward eres malo-dijo poniendo la carita que ponía_

_Bella, eso me entristecía- ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS-dijo gritando y_

_dando saltos por toda la planta...Oh peor todavía eso me_

_recordaba más a ella. Alice se dio cuenta y dijo._

_-Lo siento lo que pasa es que queda menos y estoy impaciente_

_de que pase-que extraño es todo esto, creo saber lo que va a_

_decir pero se lo voy a preguntar._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasará Alice?-_

_-Que pronto veremos a Bella-¿Qué? eso si que era extraño_

_-¿Por qué dices eso Alice?-dije harto de bromas._

_-He tenido un sueño, en el que Bella viene aqui aunque en_

_mi sueño tiene unos 17 años...Así que cada año que pase_

_estaré más cerca de ella.-eso si que era bueno Alice no se_

_suele equivocar en nada, así que si tenía que esperar 7 años_

_...Los esperaría encantado teniendo la certeza de que ella_

_vendría aquí, por la familia...Por mi._

_.Eso es fantástico Alice.-dije un pelín más alegre._

**POV: Alice**

_Era el domingo 12 de Septiembre por la noche me fui a_

_dormir y tuve un sueño:_

_Era un día nublado como casi todos los días aquí Forks_

_entonces apareció Bella en un coche conduciendo y paró_

_frente a la casa de los tíos y salió(se veía fantástica)luego_

_aparecía yo corriendo hacía ella y chocando ella se caía_

_al suelo y decía:_

_-Sí que has crecido pequeña Ali, te echaba de menos a ti y_

_a todos-y entonces desperté, no me lo podía creer era genial_

_rápidamente me vestí y busque a Edward, le encontré y le conté_

_lo que había soñado y él dijo:_

_-Eso es fantástico Alice.-me dijo muy contento._

_Echaba de menos a Belly Bell´s pero ya me había acostum-_

_brado a mi nueva vida, poco a poco, pero al final lo conseguí_

_y estaba más o menos feliz sabiendo que llegaría el día en el_

_que ella vendría a nosotros, pero me preocupaba un poco que_

_solo fuera un buen sueño._

**POV: Charlie**

_Ya había pasado casi un año y todavía no sabía por donde_

_empezar a buscar...Hoy era un día un poco más alegre y_

_más triste porque Alice y Bella cumplían años pero, lo malo_

_de todo esto es que Bella no estaba aquí para celebrarlo_

_con nosotros, aunque ya nos estábamos acostumbrando_

_poco a poco a la ausencia de Bella, pero es imposible dejar_

_de pensar en ella cuando no sabes si esta viva o muerta._

**POV: Esme**

_Mi pobre niñita hacía ya casi un año que no la veía seguro_

_habrá crecido tanto y estaría tan guapa, pero todos estamos_

_intentando salir a delante, por mis niños y mis niñas, haría_

_lo que fuera por ellos, hoy era el cumpleaños de Alice y_

_Bella, era raro pero Alice y Edward se veían más animados._

**POV: Carlise**

_Pobre Bella, ya hace casi un año que no esta aquí, con la_

_familia y su ausencia se nota, pero tenemos que seguir hacia_

_delante, por mis hijos e hijas...Así pues que pase lo que tenga_

_que pasar, yo solo espero que siga viva y que pueda regresar_

_porque todos la echamos mucho de menos._

**_POV: Rose_**

_Echaba de menos a Bella, ella era mi mejor amiga junto_

_con Alice y yo no soportaba la idea de no volver a verla_

_pero estamos tan convencidos de que ella esta bien por lo_

_que todos intentamos acostumbrarnos a esta ausencia_

_tan dolorosa, es difícil pero poco a poco estamos consiguiendo_

_salir adelante a todos nos costaba pero a los que más se le nota-_

_ban eran a Alice y a Edward._

**_POV: Jazz_**

_Casi había pasado un año, todos intentábamos comportarnos de un_

_modo "normal", pero era obvio que eso no era posible, yo seguía notando_

_el dolor y la preocupación, pero hoy en el cumpleaños de Alice y Bella_

_note algo raro, Alice estaba contenta y Edward estaba un poco menos_

_preocupados, eso era muy raro...Pero, no se, tal vez, es por el_

_cumpleaños, aunque me alegraba que Ali estuviera un poco mejor._

**POV: Emm**

_Había pasado casi un año, desde el secuestro de Bella y no conseguíamos_

_superarlo, aunque estábamos progresando, muy lentamente, pero lo hacíamos._

_Rose, mama y Ali ya no lloraban tanto y Edward casi sonreía, yo volvía reír, Jazz_

_no estaba tan tenso y mi padre ya no estaba tan serio, pero hoy, en el cumpleaños_

_de Ali, pasó una cosa muy rara, ella, como decirlo...Volvió a ser la duende imperactiva_

_de siempre y Edward estaba muy alegre, eso fue súper raro, pero era mejor que _

_estuvieran así._

**POV: Jacob**

_Yo soy Jacob Black, aunque todos me dicen Jake, hace casi un año desapareció_

_mi mejor amiga Bell´s y todavía no sabemos nada de ella, yo la echaba mucho_

_de menos pero no podíamos hacer nada para encontrarla, Charlie, su padre y_

_el jefe de policía había echo todo por encontrarla, pero no aparecía, hoy_

_era su cumpleaños y el de su hermana Alice y estaba bastante triste porque_

_ella no esta aquí y a Alice casi no la veía porque ella no podía vivir sin su hermana._

_** …**_

**_Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan y que leen esta historia…Saludos._**

**_Palo 2912_**


	8. Despedida

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(Esta hitoria me pertenece a mi, así como alguno de los**

**personajes, pero la mayoría le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer)**

**Despedida.**

**POV: Marie**

_Hace unos cuantos años me enteré de que tenía una terrible_

_enfermedad, ya hace casi 4 años que mi querida nieta Bella_

_vivía con mi hija y con su marido, ella solía pasar mucho_

_tiempo sola en su habitación, ya que ella no quería pasar tanto_

_rato con su madre, pero siempre que iba yo ella bajaba y_

_pasábamos bastante tiempo hablando sobre todo tipo de_

_temas, aunque últimamente me encontraba muy agotada y ella_

_parecía darse cuenta, ya que solía preguntarme muchas veces_

_como me encontraba .Yo no podía mentirle así que lo único que_

_le decía es que estaba demasiado cansada , pienso que ella no me_

_creía, pero nunca decía nada._

_Pase las siguientes semanas con mi nieta, era muy atenta conmigo, yo_

_Se que esta sufriendo...Pero ya estaba en mi lecho de muerte...Hoy_

_estaba más canastada todavía, me costaba abril los ojos, así_

_que le dije a ella:_

_-Bella, hija, ya es hora-dije yo muy débilmente, ella me miró_

_muy tristemente y se puso a llorar.-_

_-Abuela, no, no por favor, no me dejes-ella me miro- es muy_

_pronto, no todavía, no, no.-_

_-Bella cariño, deja de llorar, no quiero morir viéndote triste- le di un_

_beso.-me voy, te quiero.-cerré los ojos y me deje llevar._

**POV: Bella**

_Hace unas cuantas semanas empecé a notar que mi abuela_

_Marie estaba muy débil y ya casi ni hablaba, siempre que podía le_

_Preguntaba como se encontraba, aunque yo sabía que estaba mal_

_ella lo único que me respondía era que estaba cansada._

_Hoy voy a ir a visitar a mi abuela después de comer porque_

_hace 2 días que no se absolutamente nada de ella y empecé_

_a preocuparme ._

_Acabé de comer, recogí la mesa, fregué los cacharros y me fui_

_a la casa de mi abuela. Cuando llegué cogí la llave debajo_

_del alero ,subí a la habitación de la abuela y llamé a la puerta,_

_escuché un tenue adelante ,por lo que entre y observé como mi_

_abuela estaba tumbada en el lecho ,totalmente tapada, me asustó_

_así que pregunté:_

_-¿Estas bien abuela? me tenias muy preocupada.-_

_-Cariño tengo que contarte algo-dijo con voz rota .-Veras hace_

_un tiempo , mi doctor descubrió que tengo una enfermedad_

_extraña la cual no tiene remedio- hizo una pausa - y me han_

_dado 2 semanas de vida.-_

_-Abuela no es posible, tu estabas perfectamente bien-no me podía_

_creer que mi abuela se fuera a morir tan pronto.-_

_-Lo siento cariño, pero no quería decirte nada hasta que estuviéramos_

_totalmente seguros y ten en cuenta que aunque yo no este aquí_

_siempre te cuidare.-No aguante más y sollocé mientras la abrazaba.-_

_-Abuela por favor no me dejes, no me puedes dejar sola con mi madre.-_

_-Bella aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda juntas, que no es mucho.-_

_Dijo a la vez que me limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.-_

_Después de ese día me ocupé completamente de mi abuela, ya que_

_estaba de vacaciones, ella no podía moverse casi, por eso estábamos_

_todo el día en su casa leyendo libros, hablando de cualquier_

_cosa y disfrutando del poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntas._

_Hoy estaba notando como a mi abuela le costaba abrir los ojos y me_

_dijo:_

_-Bella, hija, ya es hora-dijo ella muy débilmente, yo la mire_

_muy tristemente y me puso a llorar.-_

_-Abuela, no, no por favor, no me dejes-la mire- es muy pronto, no_

_todavía, no, no.-no, ella no podía abandonarme, es lo único que tengo_

_aquí en Phoenix_

_-Bella cariño, deja de llorar, no quiero morir viéndote triste- me dio un_

_beso.-me voy, te quiero.- cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir, no me_

_acababa de dejar._

_-NOOOOOOO-grite yo- ABUELA NO, NO TE MUERAS TODAVÍA ABUELAAA-_

_pero ya era muy tarde, había muerto, y una parte de mi murió con ella._

**POV: René**

_Hace casi 2 semanas me enteré de la enfermedad de mi madre, ella_

_me pidió que no le dijera nada a Bella porque ella quería_

_despedirse personalmente, me costó mucho disimular delante_

_de mi hija , pero lo hice porque era el deseo de mi madre._

_Hoy fue un día realmente triste, porque en este mismo instante_

_ha muerto mi madre, Bella estaba con ella así que se pudieron_

_despedir, aunque mi hija esta totalmente destrozada, porque_

_ella adoraba a mi madre y ella a mi hija._

_Estábamos en el funeral de mi madre y mi hija no paraba de llorar y_

_yo solo podía intentar consolarla , asi que le dije:_

_-Hija por favor intenta relajarte.- Dije cada vez más nerviosa_

_-Déjame, mama, necesito aceptarla la muerte de mi abuela.-_

_dijo, ella con voz rota por el llanto.-_

_La deje llorar, pero después de 1 año ella consiguió recuperarse sin_

_mi ayuda, yo también sufrí, pero yo lo superé enseguida, Phil muchas_

_veces me preguntó como estaba y yo le decía que bien (dentro de lo_

_posible)._

_POV: Phil_

_Hoy a muerto mi suegra Marie, yo la conocí por bastante_

_tiempo y ahora que no esta la echo de menos, claro la que_

_más la echa de menos es Bella, porque ellas hablaban menos, pero_

_lo que me extrañaba es que mi esposa no lloraba, aunque si_

_se pensaba bien, lo podía entender, ella tiene que ser fuerte_

_por Bella...Pasaron unos meses y Bella apenas hablaba, en_

_cambio mi esposa estaba igual que siempre, así es que le_

_pregunté:_

_-¿René te encuentras bien?- me preocupa que este en shock.-_

_-Sí, pero tengo que estar bien para Bella-dijo ella.-_

_-Claro, tienes toda la razón- estaba avergonzado porque_

_yo había pensado que a ella no le importó la muerte de su_

_madre, deje de pensar en tonterías.-_

**POV: Alice**

_Hace casi 4 años que no se nada de mi hermana gemela, pero_

_tengo la sensación de que le ha pasado algo, ya que tenía una_

_extraña conexión con ella y se cuando le pasa algo, así como_

_ella sabe cuando me pasa algo a mi._

_No sé que es, pero noto como si mi hermana estuviera sufriendo_

_donde quiera que este, como yo no sabía que hacer le dije un día_

_a los demás:_

_-Chicos, tengo una mal presentimiento sobre Bella-todos me miraron_

_de inmediato, ellos sabían de nuestra" conexión".-_

_-¿Qué es Alice?-pregunto Edward preocupado.-Dilo ya.-_

_-Creo que Bella esta sufriendo justo ahorita mismo-dije yo triste por_

_el sufrimiento de mi hermana, entonces me preguntaron que es lo_

_que había presentido y yo dije.-No se lo que es, pero parece un dolor_

_muy fuerte-pensé y dije- como cuando se muere alguien muy querido._

_Todos nos miramos y caímos en la cuenta, ella había tenido una muerte_

_muy reciente y si pudiéramos descubrir quien era podríamos ir a por_

_ella, entonces note otra vez esa conexión, note como una parte de ella_

_moría de dolor y dije:_

_-Sí, se ha muerto alguien demasiado importante, noto mucho dolor-_

_-Alice, eso no sirve de nada si no tenemos un nombre-dijo tío Car.-_

_-Lo se- dije triste por todo y justo entonces note un sentimiento de_

_resignación y volví a hablar- Se ha despedido.- nos miramos y nos_

_quedamos en silencio._

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Cuando Alice terminó de hablar todos los Cullen se quedaron callados_

_Al saber como la pobre Bella siempre sufría y siempre que podía intentar_

_ser feliz, siempre perdía el objeto de su felicidad, ellos no se podían creer_

_como una persona como es Bella siempre lo perdía todo, ella que siempre_

_se preocupaba por todos, siempre tan paciente, tan comprensiva…Pero la_

_vida no es justa, y en el caso de Bella es obvio._

_Paso casi un año y no habían descubierto nada de ella desde la" conexión "_

_de Alice con Bella y ellos ya se estaban exasperando por la falta de noticias._

**POV: Bella**

_Ya hace casi un año de la muerte de mi abuela, apenas hablo con mi_

_madre, no la soporto, a ella no le interesaba la abuela y como siempre_

_todo el mundo cree que ella es la más afectada, como su versión de la_

_historia de como perdió a sus dos "solecitos" como ella nos llamaba y_

_como puso a Charlie como un ogro, cuando ella se ponía de ese plan yo_

_me iba a mi habitación, para no escuchar su discurso de como siempre_

_pierde todo lo que quiere en esta vida._

_Ya tenía 15 años y cada vez quedaba menos para terminar el plan, ya_

_No tenía nada que me atará aquí, lo único que poseía lo perdí y tuve_

_que resignarme ( una vez más) y me despedí de mi abuela, siempre_

_la recordaría, cuando más la necesitará la tendría ahí para mi y al_

_pensar en eso, decidí seguir adelante, por ella, por mi verdadera_

_familia._

**_ ..._**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan y que leen mi historia._**

**_Saludos, Palo 2912._**


	9. El tiempo pasa y trae noticias

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(Esta historia me pertenece así como alguno de los personajes, pero**

**la mayoría le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer)**

**EL TIEMPO PASA Y TRAE BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS**

**POV: Bella**

_habían pasado ya 6 años desde aquel día en el que mi_

_patética madre René me secuestrada el tiempo había pasa-_

_do muy rápido desde que me había acostumbrado a mi_

_nueva familia ,Phil viajaba mucho pero mi madre se queda-_

_ba conmigo para "cuidar de mi"...Pero bueno da igual la_

_cosa es que he conseguido vivir aunque pensando a todas_

_horas en mi familia de Forks y también en mi Edward._

_En todos mis cumpleaños desde que estoy aquí los he pasado_

_con Phil, mama y la abuela Marie, que murió cuando tenía_

_14 años y me dejo muy triste porque era muy simpática_

_conmigo...Ahora tenía 16 años y acababa de sacarme el_

_carne de conducir, el plan estaba en su ultima parte, mama_

_ya me había comprado un coche muy elegante y resistente_

_perfecto para mi...Con lo patosa que soy toda precaución es_

_poca(eso lo herede de mi madre),pero el caso es que solo_

_quedaban un año para que cumpliera los 17 y me fuera_

_a Forks con Ali y con Edward y los demás...Estaba tan feliz_

_lo que yo no sabía es que cosas me esperaban allá en Forks._

**POV: René**

_Habían pasado 6 años, realmente no me di cuenta de ello, pero_

_aquí estoy, me di cunta de que Bella ya se sacó el carnet de_

_conducir y tenía el coche, así que se podría ir, por lo que decidí_

_que era hora de hacer algo "bueno" para ella, nunca le dije nada_

_pero yo sabía que se iba a ir el año que viene, así que deje_

_que creyera que no sabía lo que tenía planeado y seguí adelante_

_como pude, todavía me dolía la muerte de mi madre Marie._

_Hace unos días me enteré de la muerte de Charlie, pero no le_

_dije nada a Bella, porque ella no hablaba mucho de Charlie así_

_fue que pensé dejarlo correr, ella nunca sabría que yo lo sabía_

_antes que ella._

**POV: Edward**

_Hoy era un día muy especial estaba que volaba por las nubes_

_Alice y por supuesto Bella iban a cumplir 16 años...Solo_

_faltaba 1 año para que Bella volviera, estaba tan distraído_

_que no me di cuenta de que todos me estaban mirando_

_hasta que Alice se tiró a mis brazos a llorar, yo confuso le_

_devolví el abrazó, entonces me dijo:_

_-Edward mi papa murió en un atraco a un banco me dejó-_

_dijo llorando-me abandonó-y se fue corriendo a donde_

_estaba Jazz y se abrazó a él._

_Carlise y Esme estaban llorando, yo me quede quieto, Rose_

_se abrazó a Emm y se puso a llorar y yo como siempre_

_estaba solo, no tenía a nadie que consolar y nadie me_

_consolaba a mi...Quería que Bella regresase ya._

**POV: Alice**

_Otra vez no...Porque estas cosas nos pasan a nosotros, no_

_hemos hecho nada malo para merecernos tantas desgracias_

_en tan poco tiempo...Sí, hemos tenido buenas noticias, pero_

_tenemos más malas noticias que buenas y ahora que solo_

_quedaba un año unos idiotas van y matan a mi pobre papa_

_por suerte el me dejo a cargo de los Cullen...echaba tanto_

_de menos a Belly pero lo soportaría todo por ella y por Jazz._

**POV: Charlie**

_Hoy era el cumpleaños 16 de mis niñas y me habían infor-_

_mado de que había un atraco de banco así que fui para_

_manejar la situación, pero según llegue los atracadores_

_salían del banco con un rehén les dije que soltaran al_

_rehén y negociaríamos pero en vez de obedecer uno de ellos_

_sacó la pistola y me disparó no me dio tiempo a reaccionar_

_solo escuché gritos y una ambulancia...Mi ultimo pensami-_

_ento fue para mis hijas._

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Un grupo de 3 vampiros compuesto por una mujer y dos hombres_

_estaban vigilando a los Cullen desde hace semanas, cuando vieron su_

_oportunidad para atacar, dijeron que eran amigos de Charlie y los_

_convirtieron._

_Unos antepasados de los Cullen permitieron que Laurent, James y_

_Victoria fueran convertidos, mientras ellos escapaban, ahora ellos_

_pagarían por los errores cometidos por sus antepasados._

**POV: Edward**

_Habían pasado 3 días desde la muerte de Charlie, cuando_

_regresamos de la misa y vimos que habían 2 hombres y 1_

_mujer, y se presentaron como Laurent, Victoria y James._

_Eran muy hermosos de piel pálida y ojos negros con ojeras_

_en los ojos y tenían las facciones perfectas...Dijeron que eran_

_conocidos de Charlie y que querían hablar con nosotros._

_Cuando llegamos a casa todo sucedió muy rápido la mujer_

_atacó a las chicas, James me atacó a mi y a Emm y Laurent_

_a Jazz y a Carlise y James dijo:_

_-esto es una venganza por lo que nos hicieron vuestros_

_antepasados, ahora os convertiréis en vampiros, el cambió_

_durara tres días, y además será muy, muy doloroso-Oh tenía_

_razón era muy doloroso, vi como se fueron dejándonos con_

_este dolor, era el peor que había sentido en mi vida, notaba_

_como si me quemará vivo y no pude más y grite de dolor._

_..._

_Habían pasado 3 días y entonces mi corazón se paró, mis_

_sentidos se agudizaron y notaba un dolor en la garganta_

_que no podía soportar...Carlise estuvo investigando a través_

_de sus amigos de Alaska que tenían los ojos dorados y le_

_contaron que éramos vampiros y que había dos clases de_

_vampiros los que se alimentaban de animales y los que se_

_alimentaban de personas, nos explicaron todo, como que_

_algunos teníamos dones(Alice veía el futuro, Jazz controla-_

_ba las emociones y yo leía la mente),las reglas y otras cosas._

_Al final optamos por ser "vegetarianos", en nuestro chiste_

_privado y nos fuimos a cazar al bosque ívamos a una_

_velocidad increíble y yo era el más rápido, aunque Emm era_

_el más fuerte, a pesar de ser neófitos(recién convertidos)nos_

_sabíamos controlar, nos costaba, pero lo conseguimos._

**POV: Carlise**

_Estábamos cazando cuando olí algo asqueroso y de la nada_

_aparecieron 4 lobos enormes y un humano junto a ellos y dijo:_

_-Iros de aquí, malditas garrapatas- oh ellos sabían lo que eramos._

_-Tranquilo chico.-dije yo-Soy Carlise Cullen y esta es mi familia-_

_dije señalando a mi esposa y a mis hijos-nosotros no cazamos a los_

_humanos, solo cazamos animales._

_-Yo soy Sam y nosotros somos licántropos-me miró y dijo-se quienes_

_sois y veníamos a hacer un tratado-dijo hablándome solo a mi._

_-Bien, dime en que consiste dicho tratado-dije lo más civilizadamente_

_que pude._

_-Bien, nosotros os permitimos vivir aquí, pero no podéis traspasar los_

_limites de la frontera de nuestras tierras y no podéis matar a nadie-respiro_

_y dijo-¿De acuerdo?-lo pensé, mire a Edward y él asintió con la cabeza._

_-De acuerdo, pero vosotros no podéis delatarnos-dije para asegurarme._

_-Hecho-dijo Sam-ahora iros de nuestras tierras.._

_-Vámonos chicos-dije yo, y nos fuimos._

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Estaban los lobos haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento cuando les_

_llegó el olor de unos vampiros, fueron a su encuentro(Sam, en su_

_forma humana y los demás como lobos) y se encontraron con los_

_Cullen, Sam sabiendo lo ocurrido decidió hacer un pacto con ellos, no_

_los delatarian __y ellos a cambio no entrarian en su territorio, ni cazarian_

_seres humanos._

**POV: Carlise**

_Esto parecía un cuento de terror donde los monstruos existen_

_pero lo peor de esto, es que éramos nosotros...Pensábamos_

_irnos pero Alice tuvo una visión de Bella, ella iba a venir y si_

_no nos veía ella se iba a tirar por un acantilado así que_

_después de pensarlo decidí que nos quedaríamos por el bien_

_de Bella pero tendríamos mucho cuidado, ya que ella es_

_parte de nuestra familia, y Alice no nos perdonaría nunca si_

_dejamos sola a Bella, claro y los demás tampoco._

_-Carlise, yo creo que es peor matarla, que dejarla sola-dijo_

_Edward, habíamos descubierto que puede leer las mentes, un_

_don muy útil-y no te preocupes por Alice se le pasará.-dijo_

_mientras la miraba fijamente._

_-NO PIENSO ABANDONAR A BELLY BELL´S-grito enfadada, era_

_normal, había perdido a su padre y ahora no quería perder_

_a Bella-iros vosotros pero yo me quedo con Belly.-no la_

_podíamos abandonar, eran nuestras niñas._

_-Sí, Carlise serán tus niñas, pero la ponemos en peligro-dijo_

_Edward muy cabreado._

_-Mira Edward, sé que sabes lo que te voy a decir pero escucha_

_ella es parte de la familia no la podemos abandonar, ella_

_depende de nosotros , Esme y yo somos como sus padres no_

_la podemos dejar así, entiéndelo-dije yo._

_-Edward tu padre tiene razón-dijo Esme abrazándolo-_

_Cariño te comprendo , pero tu sabes que pasará si la_

_abandonamos- dijo dándole un beso en la frente el solo_

_asintió._

_-Mama, yo no quiero que Bella muera-dijo Alice-somos_

_inmortales pero ella morirá y yo me moriría si a ella le_

_pasa algo-hizo una pausa-yo no puedo vivir sin Belly.-_

_-Eso sí que no Alice, vale que sea tu hermana y no la quieras_

_abandonar pero no pienso permitir que la condenes a este_

_infierno- grito Edward-Jasper mandó olas de tranquilidad_

_que hicieron el efecto deseado, todos nos relajamos._

_-Por favor Ed escúchame-dijo Alice pero no siguió hablando-_

_¿harás eso por mi ?-dijo ella sin ton ni son._

_-Ok, Alice, relájate, ya lo hablaremos-dijo Edward._

_-Papa-dijo Rose-yo no quería acabar así...No quiero eso_

_para Bella pero tampoco quiero que muera, es una de mis_

_mejores amigas ¿no hay otra opción?-pregunto asustada._

_-Lo siento Rose, solo hay dos opciones-hice una pausa-no se_

_lo que es peor...pero esperaremos._

**POV: Alice**

_Según me desperté de mi "antigua vida", descubrí que tenía_

_Visiones y en un una de ellas vi como Bella venía a Forks, nosotros_

_no estábamos, descubrió la muerte de nuestro padre y se tiró desde_

_un acantilado, cuando tuve esa visión Edward se tensó, le dijimos a_

_los demás que pasaría si nos íbamos, estaba pensando cundo escuche_

_decir a Edward:_

_-Carlise, yo creo que es peor matarla, que dejarla sola-entendí que_

_hablaban dejar sola a Bella-y no te preocupes por Alice se le pasará.-dijo_

_mientras me miraba fijamente, yo le fulmine con la mirada y pensé_

_"antes muerta"._

_-NO PIENSO ABANDONAR A BELLY BELL´S-grite enfadada, que se fueran_

_Yo cuidaría de ella, no me inporta lo que diga Edward-iros vosotros pero_

_yo me quedo con Belly.-no la podía abandonar es mi hermana._

_-Sí, Carlise serán tus niñas, pero la ponemos en peligro-dijo_

_Edward muy cabreado por lo que pensaba Carlise._

_-Mira Edward, sé que sabes lo que te voy a decir pero escucha_

_ella es parte de la familia no la podemos abandonar, ella_

_depende de nosotros , Esme y yo somos como sus padres no_

_la podemos dejar así, entiéndelo.-estaba agradecida, por lo que dijo._

_-Edward tu padre tiene razón-dijo Esme abrazándolo-Cariño te_

_comprendo , pero tu sabes que pasará si la abandonamos- dijo_

_dándole un beso en la frente el solo asintió y yo me tensé._

_-Mama, yo no quiero que Bella muera-dije yo-somos inmortales_

_pero ella morirá y yo me moriría si a ella le pasa algo-hize una pausa_

_y dije-yo no puedo vivir sin Belly.-mientras pensaba en convertir_

_a Bella yo misma, si mi padre se oponía, Edward lo escucho y dijo:_

_-Eso sí que no Alice, vale que sea tu hermana y no la quieras_

_abandonar pero no pienso permitir que la condenes a este_

_infierno- grito Edward-Jasper mandó olas de tranquilidad_

_que hicieron el efecto deseado, todos nos relajamos._

_-Por favor Ed escúchame-Edward, por favor piénsalo ¿Qué es_

_peor que muera o que este con nosotros? no digas nada solo_

_piénsalo- ¿harás eso por mi ?-dije yo._

_-Ok, Alice, relájate ya lo hablaremos-dijo Edward._

_-Papa-dijo Rose-yo no quería acabar así...No quiero eso_

_para Bella, pero tampoco quiero que muera, es una de mis_

_mejores amigas ¿no hay otra opción?-pregunto asustada._

**POV: Jazz**

_Esto era un sin fin de emociones, sentí el dolor de Edward,_

_la pena de Alice, la contradicción de Carlise, la tristeza de_

_Rose, la angustia de Esme y la furia de Emm, más las mías._

_Era muy difícil para mi manejar todo al principio, pero_

_ahora es más fácil, así que mandé una ola de tranquilidad_

_y casi todos se relajaron muy rápidamente, yo me concentré_

_sobre todo en Alice y en Edward, sus emociones eran demasiado_

_fuertes, así que pensé " Edward, por favor concéntrate, no puedo_

_con todos a la vez"._

_-Claro, lo que tu digas Jasper-dijo avergonzado," solo concéntrate"_

_pensé yo._

**POV: Esme**

_Me sentía muy angustiada por Bella...los dos futuros que le_

_esperaban llegaban a ser igual de malos, pero yo no quería_

_abandonar a mi pequeña así que nos quedaríamos con ella_

_cuando apareciera...Edward me miró muy triste pero lo_

_único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza, me sentía fatal por él_

_y él no me dejaba ayudarlo, entonces dijo:_

_-Lo siento mama, no quería que pensaras eso, pero si necesito_

_cualquier cosa te lo diré-Oh, bueno eso estaba mucho mejor_

_pero estaría mejor si dejará de poner esa cara-ya lo se mama_

_deja de pensar en mi por favor.-no me acostumbro a que lea_

_lo que pienso será mejor que me centre en Alice-Sí, eso será_

_mejor para todos.-dijo irritado._

_-Alice querida, tranquilízate, no dejaremos a tú hermana_

_pero ten en cuenta que tal vez en un futuro si que tengamos_

_que dejarla por su bien-puso una cara muy triste, así que dije-_

_no te preocupes, Alice para eso queda mucho tiempo-entonces_

_sonrió y se fue donde estaba Jazz y le abrazó,-_

**POV: Emm**

_Me sentía muy furioso, yo no quería abandonar a nuestra_

_hermana mayor(porque es la mayor),pero tampoco quería_

_que muriera, entonces Jazz mandó una ola de tranquilidad_

_y todos nos relajamos...Bueno todavía quedaba mucho tiempo_

_para eso, así que de momento no me preocuparía, teníamos todo_

_el tiempo del mundo (literalmente dicho) para reflexionar sobre_

_ello._

**POV: Rose**

_Estaba mejor desde que Jazz había mandado esa ola de_

_tranquilidad y ya podía pensar con claridad y veía que lo_

_que habían dicho Carlise y Esme era cierto, ella dependía de_

_nosotros y si nos íbamos la matábamos y si nos quedamos..._

_Tal vez, solo tal vez podríamos vivir con ella sin matarla._

_Entonces pude verlo con claridad y ya no estaba tan triste._

** …**

_**Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan y que leen mi historia. Saludos**_

_**Palo 2912**_


	10. Volviendo a Forks

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(Esta historia me pertenece así como algunos personajes, pero**

**la mayoría le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer)**

**VOLVIENDO A FORKS**

**POV: Bella**

_Hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida...O eso creía yo, por fin_

_podía volver a Forks después de tantos años con mi madre_

_y mi gozo por ello era difícil de describir por no decir im-_

_posible, el tema es que estaba de camino a Forks cuando_

_recordé la conversación de hace dos días con mi madre._

_..._

_Era mi cumpleaños y mi madre me había dado las llaves de_

_mi coche como regalo de cumpleaños...Yo ya estaba lista_

_para irme dentro de una semana a Forks pero mi madre me_

_dijo:_

_-Hija ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?, por favor-yo confundida_

_le dije._

_-Claro que si mama, dime ¿Qué quieres mama?-_

_-Veras sé que tienes pensado regresar a Forks y...-eso me dejó_

_perpleja, ella lo sabía-Bueno quiero que sepas que tienes_

_todo mi apoyo y que siempre estaré hay por si me necesitas_

_¿De acuerdo?-preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Claro que sí mama, cuenta con ello si te necesito para algo_

_te llamó, no te preocupes-y la abrace muy fuerte.-te quiero-_

_después de tanto tiempo hasta la cogí un poco de apreció, solo_

_un poco._

_-Yo también te quiero-hizo una pausa y me miró-a que_

_esperas vete ya-dijo sonriendo._

_-Mama me voy en una semana porque no tengo ropa-dije._

_-Oh, cariño no creerás que solo te he regalado unas llaves-_

_dijo riéndose con ganas aturdiéndome aun más, sí es posi-_

_ble- No, ya tienes tu equipaje en la maleta...Puedes irte._

_-Oh mama eres genial-dije contentísima-te adoro._

_Me despedí de Phil y de mama y me fui hacia Forks._

_ ..._

_Ya estaba apunto de llegar y decidí que iría a casa de los_

_tíos porque todos estarían allí, porque papa estaría en el_

_cuartel, paré en la casa de los tipos tome aire y bajé di un_

_paso cuando vi que la puerta se abría y por ella salía Alice_

_corriendo hacia mi...Se veía más grande pero el color de sus_

_ojos habían cambiado ,tenía la piel más pálida y también_

_tenía ojeras...Eso era muy extraño, entonces me abrazo y caí_

_hacia atrás estaba muy sorprendida Alice no era muy fuerte_

_que digamos pero no tenía importancia, de momento._

_-Oh Belly Bell´s te he echado de menos-la voz también le_

_había cambiado sonaba como a campanas y su olor era_

_muy dulce._

_-Como has crecido mi pequeña Ali, yo también te he echado_

_de menos-dije mientras me apartaba sonrojada vi que_

_todos habían salido a recibirme...Pero algo no estaba bien_

_los ojos verdes de los Cullen ahora eran dorados y los ojos_

_azules de los Hale también, eso es muy extraño.-Bueno me_

_alegro de veros a todos tan bien ,estáis magníficos- hice una_

_pequeña pausa-pero, lo siento tengo que irme a dejar mis_

_maletas en la casa de papa, así que me instalo y vengo-Iba_

_hacia mi coche, cuando Emm apareció de la nada y me_

_abrazó mientras decía._

_-Te hemos echado de menos Bell´s-dijo Emm._

_-Emm...No puedo respirar-dije con el poco aire que tenía._

_-Ups-dijo muy avergonzado-lo siento._

_-No pasa nada de verdad, solo que se me había olvidado que_

_eran los abrazos de osos-mientras lo decía todos se rieron._

_-Bella tenemos que hablar-dijo Alice seriamente, eso si que_

_es raro de verdad, Ali seria…Jaja._

_-Oh, por dios Ali ni que me fuera a desmayar-dije riéndome_

_entonces me miraron muy seriamente._

_-Bella la verdad es que sí te vas a desmayar-dijo Alice._

_-Bella -dijo Emm-Charlie murió el año pasado-entonces me_

_desmaye como dijo Alice._

_Desperté cuando note algo frío me toco la frente abrí los_

_ojos y me encontré con los ojos de Carlise y le pregunte._

_-Que me ha pasado, tío Car, no lo recuerdo-dije intentando_

_recordar que me pasó antes de desmayarme._

_-No te acuerdas-negué con la cabeza-bueno...Veras lo que_

_pasó es que te contamos que Charlie murió y te desmayaste_

_casi te caes pero Emment te cogió.-oh valla papa había_

_muerto y entonces no pude más me abrace a mi tío y me_

_puse a llorar con todas mis fuerzas mientras le decía._

_-Ti…tío…¿Qu…qué...le...pa...pasó?-no podía parar de sollozar_

_-Hubo un atraco a un banco y uno de los atracadores le_

_disparó en el corazón murió casi al instante-bueno al menos_

_no había sufrido mucho._

_-¿Qué hay de la casa?-dije tranquilizándome debía pensar_

_en Alice._

_-La casa la podéis utilizar ya que es vuestra herencia-bueno_

_al menos tenía mi propia casa, pero la compartiría con Alice_

_-Bueno...entonces me voy a instalar en mi casa-hice una_

_pausa-¿Qué hay de Ali...Ella se queda aquí o viene conmigo?-_

_-Bella Alice a contraído una enfermedad y tiene que_

_estar en un espacio en el que haya bosques, para que sus_

_pulmones mejoren...Así que ella se queda con nosotros-dijo_

_con voz triste(su voz también había cambiado)._

_-Ok, pues me voy-mire por la ventana-por cierto ¿Qué hora es_

_tengo hambre?-dije avergonzada otra vez._

_-Son las 3 de la mañana y llevas 1 día durmiendo-dijo de inmediato._

_-Oh, nunca he dormido tanto que raro-dije distraídamente._

_-Es por la noticia, pero no te preocupes-dijo mi tío._

_-Bueno me voy-me levante y casi me caigo pero como había_

_ido a clases de ballet hice una pirueta en el aire y me puse_

_de pie.-Uff menos mal que di clases de ballet sino me_

_hubiera roto la cabeza-dije riéndome bajito , Carlise me_

_miró raro, me despedí(otra vez),baje las escaleras y vi la_

_puerta de Alice estaba abierta y no lo pude resistir me metí_

_y me senté en su cama ella estaba durmiendo, me limite a_

_darle un beso en la frente(la tenía helada)y le dije._

_-Ali lo siento sé que no merezco tu perdón te he defraudado._

_He sido como nuestra madre-hice una pausa y no lo pude_

_aguantar solloce muy bajito para no despertarla me costó_

_pero conseguí no llorar y seguí hablándola-te abandone_

_cuando más me necesitabas y no te pude consolar...Pero no_

_volverá a pasar, yo estaré siempre, estaré aquí para ti no lo_

_dudes-me levante y dije muy bajito-Te quiero...Eso nunca_

_cambiara.- después de eso me fui corriendo al coche no lo_

_soporte más y me puse a llorar muy fuerte, me fui a casa ,me_

_hice la cena coloque mis cosas y me fui a dormir mañana_

_empezaría a hacer mis cursos vía internet que conseguí_

_contratar en Phoenix para poder seguir con mis estudios._

_Por la mañana fui al pueblo a buscar trabajo encontré un_

_puesto en la tienda de artículos de deporte Olimpic, de los_

_señores Newton, ellos me dijeron que su hijo Mike también_

_tenía un turno en su establecimiento, y que le podría conocer._

_Estaba limpiando la casa cuando llamaron al timbre y vi_

_que eran las 6 de la tarde tendría que empezar a hacer la_

_cena...Fui a abrir la puerta y vi que eran Ali y Rose, abrí_

_la puerta y les dije:_

_-Pasar por favor-estaba confundida que hacían ellas aquí_

_ya era tarde y deberían estar haciendo los deberes._

_-Bella ¿estas bien?-preguntó Rose angustiada-vamos con_

_Carlise.-_

_-Para el carro Rose ¿Por qué debería estar mal?-que raro._

_-Pero Bella no has ido al instituto-madre mía todo esto_

_era por que no he asistido al instituto, era demasiado_

_gracioso así que me puse a reír-Bella estas mal de la azotea_

_¿tu quién eres y que has hecho con ni hermana?-dijo Ali._

_-Oh Ali eres tan graciosa-me intente aclarar y le dije-dame_

_un segundo y te lo explico todo-hice otra pausa-veras como_

_no me daba tiempo a apuntarme en el instituto hable con_

_la directora de mi escuela, yo iba a una escuela privada en_

_Phoenix, así que le comente a mi directora mi problema y_

_ella me dejo hacer un curso a distancia, porque fui la mejor_

_de mi promoción-hice otra pausa para tomar aire-me dejo_

_estudiar desde mi casa, así que yo hago mis deberes los_

_envió por correo y después me los mandan corregidos y con_

_más deberes-muy simple-y cuando hay un examen me tengo_

_que ir a un sitio donde no haya libros me envían el tex y_

_luego lo envió con las respuestas ,cuando lo corrigen me lo_

_envían con la nota al final del correo...Así de simple.-_

_-Eso te parece simple- dijo Rose riéndose-pero si nos lo_

_hubieras dicho antes abríamos hablado con el director.-_

_-No te preocupes Rose así es más fácil para mi porque no_

_tengo que moverme y este curso esta totalmente adaptado a_

_mis necesidades...No tengo que estudiar ni música, ni dibujo_

_y tampoco educación física-respire y grite-ES FABULOSO.-_

_-Pero Belly así apenas te vemos-dijo Ali poniendo la carita._

_-Ali te prometo que mañana iré a visitaros después de ir a_

_trabajar-dije feliz de que Ali me quisiera en su vida._

_-Bella ¿Trabajas?-preguntó Rose contrariada._

_-Claro las facturas no se pagan del aire-dije riéndome con_

_fuerza._

_-Oh, no, eso si que no , vale que estudias vía internet, pero tu_

_no vas a trabajar-eso daba miedo parece que me quería_

_comer._

_-Ali no me comas por favor-dije con la carita._

_-Lo siento Belly, pero es que tío Car ya se encarga de esta_

_casa, y no quiero que estés cansada y pierdas tu tiempo.-dijo ella._

_-Ali, se supone que soy yo la que se tiene que preocupar en_

_esta ocasión-hice una pausa y la mire fijamente-estas_

_enferma Al, yo me debo ocupar de ti no al revés.-dije muy_

_segura._

_-No te preocupes Bella, ella esta mejorando-dijo Rose._

_-Bueno ,ya hemos aclarado todo-las mire a las dos y les dije-_

_¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?- -_

_Ellas me pusieron al tanto de todo lo que les había pasado_

_en mi ausencia y yo les conté a ellas lo que yo había visto_

_con mi madre...Estuvimos hablando hasta que me di cuenta_

_de que eran las 7 de la tarde y les dije:_

_-ya es muy tarde tendréis que ir a casa a hacer los deberes-_

_-Y tu que vas a hacer Belly-dijo Ali._

_-Yo voy a hacer la cena, después tal vez me de un paseo y_

_luego ya vere.-dije insegura._

_-Que bien-dijo Rose contenta-yo voy a dar un paseo esta_

_noche y quien sabe tal vez nos encontramos.-_

_-Eso sería genial tal vez vaya a la push...Hace años que no_

_voy y Jake estará enorme-me pare cuando vi como se_

_miraban, entonces me dijo Ali._

_-Belly creo que es muy tarde será mejor que lo hagamos otro_

_día-bueno...Sí ella lo dice será por algo._

_-Claro Ali, cuando queráis-se despidieron y se fueron ,hice_

_la cena, comí hice los deberes y me fui a dormir._

**POV: Alice**

_Hoy era el gran día dentro de unos momentos llegaría_

_Belly estaba tan nerviosa que si pudiera me iría hasta la_

_luna._

_-Pues vete, que te aproveche el viaje.-dijo Edward._

_-Muy gracioso era un pensamiento comparativo-le mire con_

_la carita y le dije-te lo tomas todo demasiado serio.-_

_-Deberías aprender un poco de mi y tener algún momento_

_de cordura-se creía gracioso ya le iba a enseñar yo._

_-Sí, pero es que tu eres serio por los dos-Já a ver que haces_

_con eso._

_-Te voy a matar duende-Sí, si me coges y entonces escuche el_

_coche._

_-Niños dejar de pelear Bella llegara en unos segundos-dijo_

_Esme sonriendo...Al cabo de 10 segundos apareció el coche_

_de mi hermana...Era un coche amplio de color negro, muy_

_elegante._

_Paró el coche oí como cogió aire y bajó, por el rabillo del_

_ojo vi como Ed se quedo con la boca abierta y me reí de él._

_Él me empujo y yo salí corriendo(humanamente) hacía mi_

_hermana ella tenía la cara confusa pero me agarró y yo_

_sin querer la tire al suelo, estaba tan contenta que ni me di_

_cuenta de ello hasta que vía Bella debajo mía solo le dije:_

_-Oh Belly Bell´s te he echado de menos-era cierto llevaba_

_años esperando este momento y mi familia también._

_-Como has crecido mi pequeña Ali, yo también te he echado_

_de menos-bueno me cabreaba que me llamará así pero ella_

_se preu ocupaba de mi, note se apartaba de mi, sonrojada ,_

_entonces vio a los demás y se quedo muda...al rato dijo:_

_-Bueno me alegro de veros a todos tan bien ,estáis_

_magníficos -hizo una pequeña pausa-pero, lo siento tengo_

_que irme a dejar mis maletas en la casa de papa, así que me_

_instalo y vengo-no podía irse teníamos que hablar...Tuve_

_suerte de no ser la única que la hecho de menos porque Emm_

_corrió a velocidad vampírica y le dijo a Bella:_

_-Te hemos echado de menos Bell´s.-_

_-Emm...No puedo respirar-dijo en un murmullo muy bajito_

_-Ups-dijo avergonzado-lo siento._

_-No pasa nada de verdad, solo que se me había olvidado que_

_eran los abrazos de osos-mientras lo decía todos nos reímos._

_-Bella tenemos que hablar-dije seriamente, era el momento_

_de que ella se enterará._

_-Oh, por dios Ali ni que me fuera a desmayar-dijo riéndose_

_entonces la miramos muy serios por lo que teníamos que_

_decir._

_-Bella la verdad es que sí te vas a desmayar-dije nerviosa_

_-Bella -dijo Emm-Charlie murió el año pasado-entonces se_

_desmayo, Edward se puso a chillar como un loco que podría_

_haberla matado, pero yo soy su hermana se lo que es mejor_

_para ella._

_-Sí, Alice es lo mejor para ella estar en una casa llena de_

_vampiros sobre todo cuando ella es mi cantante.-dijo_

_cabreado "eso es verdad pero si la dejamos sola sería peor_

_aparte tu tienes mucho autocontrol"(pensé para él)-Bueno_

_puede que tengas un poco de razón-"claro que tengo razón_

_lo he visto"-vale, vale, tienes razón ¿estas contenta?-"mucho"_

_Había pasado un día y Bella no despertaba Jazz me decía_

_que estaba bien y me enviaba olas de tranquilidad, Esme_

_solo me abrazaba y me acariciaba, Carlise dijo que estaba_

_apunto de despertar vimos que empezaba a mover los ojos_

_y nos fuimos a la cama para fingir dormir y deje la puerta_

_abierta mientras todos en la casa oímos como decían:_

_-Que me ha pasado, tío Car, no lo recuerdo-dijo parecía que_

_estaba concentrada en recordar lo que había pasado._

_-No te acuerdas bueno...Veras lo que pasó es que te contamos_

_que Charlie murió y te desmayaste -Oh, oh pensé preocupada-_

_casi te caes pero Emment te cogió.-Se quedo callada hasta_

_que comenzó a llorar...Poco a poco consiguió dejar de llorar_

_y le pregunto al tío Carlise._

_-Ti…tío..¿Qu…qué...le...pa...pasó?-no podía parar de sollozar_

_-Hubo un atraco a un banco y uno de los atracadores le_

_disparó en el corazón murió casi al instante-dijo él._

_-¿Qué hay de la casa?-dijo tranquilizándose no se como._

_-La casa la podeís utilizar ya que es vuestra herencia-_

_-Bueno...entonces me voy a instalar en mi casa-hizo una_

_pausa-¿Qué hay de Ali...Ella se queda aquí o viene conmigo?-_

_-Bella Alice a contraído una enfermedad y tiene que_

_estar en un espacio en el que haya bosques, para que sus_

_pulmones mejoren...Así que ella se queda con nosotros-dijo_

_con voz triste, por tener que mentir._

_-Ok, pues me voy por cierto ¿Qué hora es tengo hambre?-_

_-Son las 3 de la mañana y llevas 1 día durmiendo-dijo él._

_-Oh, nunca he dormido tanto que raro-dijo, preocupada._

_-Es por la noticia, pero no te preocupes-dijo, tranquilamente._

_-Bueno me voy-se levante y escuche como casi me cae pero_

_hizo una pirueta en el aire y se puso de pie.-Uff menos mal_

_que di clases de ballet sino me hubiera roto la cabeza-dijo_

_riéndose bajito ,se despidió(otra vez),bajo las escaleras y_

_se sentó en mi cama, yo me hacia la dormida, se limito a_

_darme un beso en la frente(estaba ardiendo) y me dijo._

_-Ali lo siento sé que no merezco tu perdón te he defraudado._

_He sido como nuestra madre-hizo una pausa, no me lo_

_podía creer, ella se comparaba con la idiota de nuestra_

_madre ella no tenia la culpa de nada y escuche como_

_sollozo muy bajito para no despertarme supongo, tenía que_

_intentar no contestar para no revelar lo que somos ,todavía,_

_me costó pero por suerte volvió a hablar-te abandone cuando_

_más me necesitabas y no te pude consolar...Pero no volverá_

_a pasar, yo estaré siempre, estaré aquí para ti no lo dudes-_

_se levanto y dijo muy bajito-Te quiero...Eso nunca cambiar.-_

_Después de eso se fue corriendo al coche y se puse a llorar_

_muy fuerte, se fue a casa eso me destrozo baje corriendo y me_

_encontré con los demás y Rose me dijo:_

_-Algo de ella esta mal, vamos que compararse con eso que_

_tenéis por madre, creo que a esa chica se le a ido la olla-_

_-Rose un poco de respeto ,es normal que se sienta así ella_

_siempre ha sido como la madre de Ali y no ha estado con_

_ella por eso se siente culpable-dijo Esme cariñosamente._

_-Vuestra madre tiene razón chicos-dijo Carlise-ella siempre_

_ha sido muy protectora con Alice y vosotros lo sabéis.-_

_-Pero papa ella esta muy mal deberíamos vigilarla no crees-_

_dijo Edward._

_-Edward ella es mayorcita sabe como defenderse-dije muy_

_ofendida- vale que sea muy torpe, pero sabe como cuidarse.-_

_-Ali no te pongas así él no quería ofenderte-dijo Jazz._

_-Tienes razón Jazz ,lo siento Ed-de verdad me he propasado-_

_Bueno ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-_

_-Vale haremos lo siguiente-dijo Carlise-ahora no iremos a_

_casa de Bella, pero mañana por la mañana iréis a la_

_escuela y cuando la veáis, la vigiláis. Alice tú te quedaras_

_con ella y los demás vigiláis ¿De acuerdo?-dijo autoritariamente._

_-Sí papa-dijimos todos a la vez._

_Cuando fuimos a la escuela Bella no aparecío, a la hora del_

_almuerzo que estábamos todos juntos les dije:_

_-Chicos estoy preocupada, Bella no ha venido hoy ¿Estará_

_enferma?-pregunte muy preocupada._

_-Alice no te preocupes tal vez, solo sea un resfriado-dijo Jazz_

_-Sí, sabes una cosa Jasper-dijo Edward-hay gente que ha_

_muerto por tener resfriados-dijo seriamente._

_-Por dios Edward eres un exagerado eso no es verdad-dijo_

_Rose de mal humor._

_-Y tu que sabrás ¿eres doctora?-dijo él._

_-No ,pero tú tampoco lo eres así que no lo sabes-dijo ella_

_cada vez más cabreada, Edward río._

_-No, pero papa sí, así que yo también lo se-dijo riéndose-lo_

_he escuchado ,a Rose le cambió la cara y seguro a mi también_

_-En ese caso voy a visitarla esta tarde ¿Venís conmigo?-dije_

_yo._

_-Vamos tu y yo Al, no hace falta que los demás vengan-dijo_

_Rose._

_Cuando llegamos a casa de papa (ahora de Bella) vimos_

_como limpiaba la cocina un poco ensimismada ,llamamos_

_al timbre .Abrió la puerta y nos vio sorprendida, creo dijo:_

_-pasar por favor-si estaba muy confundida, nos hizo espacio_

_y entramos y entonces Rose dijo:_

_-Bella ¿estas bien? vamos con Carlise.-_

_-Para el carro Rose ¿Por qué debería estar mal?-que raro_

_ella estaba mal de verdad._

_-Pero Bella no has ido al instituto-dije preocupada, en vez_

_de tomarme en serio se puso a reír-Bella estas mal de la_

_azotea-dije ahora cabreada-¿tu quién eres y que has hecho_

_con ni hermana?-_

_-Oh Ali eres tan graciosa-se intento aclarar y dijo-dame_

_un segundo y te lo explico todo-hizo otra pausa-veras como_

_no me daba tiempo a apuntarme en el instituto hable con_

_la directora de mi escuela, yo iba a una escuela privada en_

_Phoenix, así que le comente a mi directora mi problema y_

_ella me dejo hacer un curso a distancia, porque fui la mejor_

_de mi promoción-hizo otra pausa para tomar aire-me dejo_

_estudiar desde mi casa ,así que yo hago mis deberes los_

_envió por correo y después me los mandan corregidos y con_

_más deberes-muy Bella-y cuando hay un examen me tengo_

_que ir a un sitio donde no haya libros me envían el tex y_

_luego lo envió con las respuestas ,cuando lo corrigen me lo_

_envían con la nota al final del correo...Así de simple.-_

_-Eso te parece simple dijo Rose riéndose-pero si nos lo_

_hubieras dicho antes abríamos hablado con el director.-_

_-No te preocupes Rose así es más fácil para mi porque no_

_tengo que moverme y este curso esta totalmente adaptado a_

_mis necesidades...No tengo que estudiar ni música, ni dibujo_

_y tampoco educación física-respiro y grito-ES FABULOSO.-_

_-Pero Belly así apenas te vemos-dije poniendo la carita._

_-Ali te prometo que mañana iré a visitaros después de ir a_

_trabajar-dijo contenta, pero no lo podía creer había dicho_

_que ella trabajaba y se reía._

_-Bella ¿Trabajas?-preguntó Rose contrariada._

_-Claro las facturas no se pagan del aire-dijo riéndose con_

_fuerza._

_-Oh, no, eso si que no vale que estudias vía internet, pero tu_

_no vas a trabajar-no pensé en nada estaba furiosa pero_

_Bella dijo._

_-Ali no me comas por favor.-dijo con la carita._

_-Lo siento Belly, pero es que tío Car ya se encarga de esta_

_casa, y no quiero que estés cansada y pierdas tu tiempo.-_

_-Ali, se supone que soy yo la que se tiene que preocupar en_

_esta ocasión-hizo una pausa y me miro fijamente-estas_

_enferma Al, yo me debo ocupar de ti no al revés.-dijo muy_

_segura de si misma._

_-No te preocupes Bella, ella esta mejorando-dijo Rose._

_-Bueno ,y a hemos aclarado todo-nos miro a las dos y dijo-_

_¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?.-_

_La pusimos al tanto de todo lo que nos había pasado_

_en su ausencia y ella nos conto a lo que yo había visto con_

_nuestra madre...Estuvimos hablando hasta que se dio_

_cuenta de que eran las 7 de la tarde y nos dijo:_

_-ya es muy tarde tendréis que ir a casa a hacer los deberes-_

_-Y tu que vas a hacer Belly-dije yo._

_-Yo voy a hacer la cena, después tal vez me de un paseo y_

_luego ya veré.-dijo pensariva._

_-Que bien-dijo Rose fingiendo-yo voy a dar un paseo esta_

_noche y quien sabe tal vez nos encontramos.-_

_-Eso sería genial tal vez vaya a la push...Hace años que no_

_voy y Jake estará enorme-ella no podía ir a la push...Rose_

_y yo nos miramos y yo le dije a Bella._

_-Belly creo que es muy tarde será mejor que lo hagamos otro_

_día-_

_-Claro Ali, cuando queráis-nos despedimos y fuimos a hablar_

_con los demás._

**POV: Edward**

_Todavía estaba muy confundido con todo lo que había_

_pasado...Bella estaba tan bonita, pero yo no podía estar con_

_ella no ahora que yo era un vampiro y ella es una humana._

_Estaba pensando en eso cuando Alice y Rose entraron por la_

_puerta recordando toda la conversación desde los dos_

_puntos de vista...Vi a Bella reír y me maraville de lo bonita_

_que estaba y de su sonido, luego llego la parte en la que decía_

_que iba a ir a la push y me tense y les dije:_

_-gracias por compartir conmigo toda la conversación, no_

_tenéis que preocuparos ya, nos encargaremos de que no vaya-_

_hice un pausa y dije-Papa.-_

_-Sí hijo-se pregunto en que podría ayudar y dije-_

_-Papa que tal si mañana invitas a Bella a cenar en casa-todos_

_los presentes se preguntaban que andaba mal conmigo así_

_que aclare-es para asegurarnos de que mañana no vaya a la_

_push, aunque claro nosotros ya habremos cenado cuando ella_

_llegue.-dije burlonamente._

_-Oh, Edward eres un genio - dijo Alice saltando por toda la_

_habitación._

_-Lo se-dije palpándome la cabeza y todos se rieron._

**POV: Carlise**

_Como no nos habíamos enterado de toda la conversación_

_Alice, Rosalie y Edward nos contaron todo lo que les dijo_

_Bella y nos contaron como se rió cuando se preocuparon_

_por ella y también como tuvieron que mentir por lo de la_

_enfermedad, Bella como siempre nos sorprendía a todos._

**POV: Jazz**

_Ahora todos los sentimientos eran muy parecidos, Alice_

_estaba muy contenta, Rose y Esme también, Carlise estaba_

_sorprendido, Emm estaba contento y orgulloso y Edward_

_estaba muy contento, pero melancólico a la vez y yo era_

_una mezcla de mis sentimientos como la de los demás._

_** …**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me apoyan y que leen mi historia.**_

_**Palo 2912.**_


	11. Sorpresas parte 1

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(Esta historia me pertenece, así como algunos personajes, pero**

**la mayoría le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer)**

**SORPRESAS PARTE 1**

**POV: Bella**

_Esa noche había tenido un sueño muy raro, yo estaba en un_

_bosque y estaba perdida dando tumbos, hasta que vi una luz_

_muy brillante, la seguí, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar_

_esa luz desapareció y yo quede sola en la oscuridad y fue_

_cuando me desperté en mi habitación sudando y roja, mire_

_el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana, así que como no volvería a_

_dormir decidí bañarme, cuando termine fui a desayunar y_

_cuando estaba apunto de empezar a comer llamaron a la_

_puerta...Que raro yo no esperaba visita y menos a esta hora_

_pero abrí la puerta y me encontré con la mirada de Carlise_

_así que le dije:_

_-Hola tío ¿Qué te trae aquí a estas horas?-dije un poco liada_

_-Querida venía a invitarte a cenar esta noche a nuestra_

_casa-me sonrió y dijo-Esme y los chicos te han echado de_

_menos-Oh menos mal no había pasado nada malo._

_-Claro, estoy encantada, yo también los echaba de menos._

_-y lo abrace-Pero que mal educada que soy ¿Quieres algo?-_

_-No, ya he desayunado, solo venía para decirte lo de la cena-dijo_

_tío Car muy rápidamente._

_-Gracias tío, por cierto ¿a qué hora os viene bien?-dije yo._

_-A las 8 y media esta bien-dijo él sonriendo._

_-Vale nos vemos-dije yo, él se fue a su coche para ir al_

_hospital y yo me fui, mire mi correo, conteste el correo de_

_mama y después el de el instituto, cuando termine eran las_

_12 así que decidí ir a comprar ingredientes para la comida_

_y volví a casa hice la comida y comí, hoy hacía un poco de_

_calor, así que cuando volví de trabajar cogí unas sabanas_

_las puse en el césped ,me tumbe y cogí el libro que me_

_habían mandado, era cumbres borrascosas, ya me lo había_

_leído muchas veces y me lo sabía de memoria pero me_

_gustaba mucho, así que me puse a leer, el tiempo pasaba y yo_

_no me di cuenta de que me había dormido hasta que no oí_

_a alguien decirme:_

_-Despierta Bella durmiente-dijo un chico de piel morena._

_-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte con voz ronca por el sueño._

_-Son las 6 de la tarde-dijo el muchacho._

_-Uhm-dije estirándome-bien y se puede saber ¿quién diablos_

_eres y que haces en mi casa?-el chico se río muy fuerte._

_-No me reconoces Bella-dijo el chico divertido._

_-Debería-dije cansada de tanta idiotez._

_-Estas de mal humor Bell´s-entonces descubrí quien era._

_-Jake, si que has cambiado no te reconocía, perdón-estaba_

_avergonzada como era posible que no reconociese a mi_

_mejor amigo de la infancia._

_-No te preocupes yo tampoco te hubiera reconocido si no_

_fuera por tu pelo-dijo riéndose-y ¿Qué tal estas? te han_

_contado lo de Charlie-dijo él tristemente._

_-Si, tío Car me lo dijo-me puse triste de inmediato._

_-¿Te refieres a los Cullen?-pregunto con una voz rara._

_-Sí, claro, son mi única familia-dije confusa._

_-Aléjate de ellos, por tu bien-dijo aturdiéndome más-ven_

_damos un paseo y te lo explico-yo todavía demasiado_

_confusa para hablar me limite a seguirlo.-Veras hay una_

_leyenda en nuestra tribu que afirma que nosotros(mi tribu)_

_provenimos de los lobos-hizo una pausa y me aclaró-pero no_

_de lo lobos normales, no, de los lobos que se transforman en_

_personas, o licántropos-no me lo podía creer, pero tenía que_

_escuchar toda la historia- también hay una leyenda que afirma_

_que los fríos son los únicos enemigos de los lobos, pero_

_hace un año aparecieron 7 de ellos que afirmaban que ellos_

_no eran como los demás, que solo cazaban animales así que_

_hicimos un trato, ellos no mataban a humanos y tampoco_

_entraban en nuestro territorio y nosotros no los delatábamos_

_frente a los humanos.-dijo el rápidamente._

_-¿Y qué son los fríos?-dije muy interesada._

_-Son vampiros-Oh, no lo podía creer, era imposible._

_-Eso no es posible Alice es mi hermana, y no soy vampiro-dije_

_para que no se metiera con mi familia._

_-Bella, escucha 3 días después de la muerte de Charlie ellos_

_fueron convertidos por otros vampiros que desaparecieron-_

_dijo Jake._

_-No sé que creer Jake eso parece un cuento más que nada,_

_pero te prometo que lo pensare-hice una pausa y le dije-nos_

_vemos otro día tengo que ir a comprar y van a cerrar-_

_-Vale, pero mantente alejada de ellos, por favor-pidió Jake._

_-Lo intentare-es mentira pero tenía que irse-te veo luego-_

_Dije, y me dirigí a mi casa, entre y encendí el ordenador y_

_escribí en la barra de búsquedas "vampiros", le di a buscar_

_y aparecieron muchas páginas mire en la primera y leí_

_el artículo, solo unas palabras me llamaron la atención_

_cambio de color en los ojos ,rapidez, fuerza y belleza...Jake_

_tenía razón eso es lo que les había pasado pero tenía que_

_comprobarlo por mi misma, y fueran lo que fueran eran mi_

_familia y yo les había prometido quedarme con ellos para_

_siempre, pero fueran vampiros o no, yo los quería._

_Eran las 7:30 y decidí salir ya de camino a casa del tío...Sí_

_eran vampiros no comerían nada esta noche, así que_

_empezaría a hacer mis comprobaciones para asegurarme_

_que eran...Llegue a las 8 en punto y llame a la puerta, a los_

_segundos apareció Esme y me abrió la puerta mientras me_

_decía:_

_-Pasa querida-dijo Esme (su voz también había cambiado,_

_una prueba más)._

_-Claro Esme ¿qué tal estas?-me sentía como en casa, aunque_

_fueran vampiros, entre y Esme cerró la puerta, al primero_

_que vi es a Emment y le dije:_

_-¿Qué hay Emm?, la ultima vez que te vi me desmaye, así que_

_no te pude preguntar como estas.-dije de buen humor._

_-Bueno...Si tuviera que contarte todo lo que me ha pasado_

_desde que nos estabas aquí tendría que quedarme días_

_enteros-hizo una pausa y dijo-pero supongo que querrás_

_cenar- oh, creo que aquí va otra(prueba)._

_-¿Cómo, no vas a cenar Emm?-dije pareciendo extrañada._

_-No Bell´s, nosotros ya cenamos, lo siento pero teníamos_

_mucha hambre.-una más._

_-Que pena-hice como que pensaba-bueno si ya habéis cenado_

_yo me voy, no quiero molestar-dije mientras daba un paso_

_hacia atrás entonces Edward apareció de la nada y me_

_cogió del brazo(y lo note frío como el hilo otra más, pero_

_también note una corriente eléctrica )y dijo:_

_-Bella, tú nunca molestas, de verdad, no hace falta que te_

_vallas-dijo con voz aterciopelada ,estaba confusa, me sentía_

_deslumbrada, por lo que solo dije._

_-Gracias Edward, eres muy amable pero tengo cosas que hacer_

_así que no pasa nada-hice una pausa y le dije-saluda a Ali_

_y a Rose de mi parte-me solté de su agarre y les dije-nos_

_vemos.-subí a mi coche y me fui a mi casa, eran las 9 por lo_

_que me hice la cena, me duche y me puse el pijama y me fui_

_a dormir, según me iba acercando al sueño se me hizo_

_obvia una certeza, mi familia, eran todos vampiros y cuando_

_llegue a esa conclusión me dormí._

_Al día siguiente me levante a las 8, me duche, me vestí ,mire_

_el correo, hice la comida y me fui a trabajar. Hoy en el_

_trabajo hubo poco de jaleo, así que después de trabajar como_

_no estaba cansada decidí salir al bosque a dar un paseo y_

_pensar un poco más tranquila...Me había sentado en un_

_tronco, pero tenía una extraña sensación de ser espiada, no_

_me gustaba mire a un lado y a otro pero no vi nada así que_

_me quede donde estaba y me puse a pensar en mi familia y_

_decidí que no me iría, porque hasta ese momento no me_

_habían hecho daño alguno, entonces yo me quedaría hasta_

_que viera que era imposible vivir con ellos, aunque no quería_

_abandonar a Ali, ni a Edward, pero ya era tarde, volví a_

_casa y cuando iba a empezar a hacer la cena llamaron a la_

_puerta...Que extraño, otra vez tengo visita inesperada, abrí_

_la puerta y vi que era Edward, le abrí la puerta y le sonreí_

_mientras le decía:_

_-Pasa-le mire y vi que estaba muy serio y le dije-¿estas bien?_

_te noto un poco raro últimamente-dije y me aparte rápidamente,_

_entonces se relajo y dijo._

_-Bella que estas leyendo ahora, porque te imaginas cosas-_

_sí, seguro que él pensaría eso._

_-Oh, pues creo que con clásicos me imagino muchas cosas-_

_Dije irónicamente rodando los ojos._

_-Bueno, Bella-dijo dudoso-veras es que yo venía a pedirte_

_un favor-bueno veamos que quiere mi Edward._

_-Sí, dime ¿Qué quieres Ed?-dije intentando sonar cariñosa._

_-Veras, te quería pedir que no fueras sola por el bosque-_

_-Oh-dije muy sorprendida-claro, Ed pero ¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Porque últimamente hay muchos lobos y no me gustaría_

_que te pasará nada-eso me hizo ruborizar._

_-Gracias Ed, de verdad-le cogí dela mano y le atraje hacía_

_mi ,luego me puse de puntillas y le dije en el oído._

_-¿Te acuerdas de cuando teníamos 9 años e íbamos cogidos_

_de la mano?- estaba disfrutando de su cercanía y se separó_

_mientras me decía._

_-Sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero las cosas han_

_cambiado entre nosotros-dijo con voz ronca, bueno, yo podía_

_hacer que las cosas cambiaran otra vez._

_-Que tú hayas cambiado, no significa que mis sentimientos_

_por ti hayan cambiado-dije roja como cada vez que decía_

_lo que sentía._

_-Lo siento, Bella tengo que irme, nos vemos- dijo mientras se_

_iba hacía la puerta._

_-Ed-hice una pausa mientras me ponía roja-siento si te he_

_molestado...No quería ofenderte-respire y dije-si quieres_

_hacemos como que no ha pasado nada-dije preocupada de_

_que quisiera irse y no volver más._

_-Bella, lo siento, yo te quiero, pero no podemos estar juntos_

_porque yo soy peligroso para ti-dijo muy descompuesto._

_-Ed, te voy a decir una cosa pero no te cabrees ¿vale?-dije_

_un poco nerviosa._

_-Dime Bella ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?-dijo él, estaba un_

_poco asustada pero tenía que hacerlo._

_-Se lo que sois-dije antes de que me pudiera arrepentir mientras_

_notaba como el suelo desaparecía debajo de mis pies y como_

_me soplaba el viento por la velocidad._

**POV: Carlise**

_Hice caso a la magnifica idea de mi hijo Edward y invité a mi_

_sobrina a cenar, ella parecía sorprendida, pero era normal ya_

_que era muy pronto para un humano, después de que se _

_aclarará aceptó venir y quedamos a las 8:00 de la tarde para_

_que viniera, cuando me despedí fui a trabajar en lo que parecía_

_que iba a ser un día sin sorpresas._

**POV: Jake**

_Hoy fui a visitar la casa de los Sawn para asegurarme de que todo iba _

_igual que siempre, cuando me encontré con una chica pálida, con el _

_pelo color caoba, así como el de Bella, entonces caí en la cuenta, ella era_

_Bella, la misma Bella que desapareció entonces no me pude contener y dije_

_ en voz alta:_

_-Despierta Bella durmiente-dije y vi como empezó a abrir poco a poco sus_

_ ojos color chocolate._

_-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto con voz ronca por el sueño._

_-Son las 6 de la tarde-dije yo esperando a que me conociera._

_-Uhm-dijo estirándose-bien y se puede saber ¿quién diablos_

_eres y que haces en mi casa?-me reí muy fuerte, no me reconocía._

_-No me reconoces Bella-dije yo muy divertido._

_-Debería-dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos._

_-Estas de mal humor Bell´s-entonces descubrió quien era._

_-Jake, si que has cambiado no te reconocía, perdón-estaba_

_avergonzada porque no me había reconocido__._

_-No te preocupes, yo tampoco te hubiera reconocido si no_

_fuera por tu pelo-dije riéndome-y ¿Qué tal estas? te han_

_contado lo de Charlie- dije yo tristemente._

_-Si, tío Car me lo dijo-se pusó triste, pero yo solo me preocupé_

_de que se guntara con sanguijuelas._

_-¿Te refieres a los Cullen?-pregunté tratando de calmarme._

_-Sí, claro, son mi única familia-dijo ella confusa._

_-Aléjate de ellos, por tu bien-dije aturdiéndola aún más-ven_

_damos un paseo y te lo explico todo.-ella todavía demasiado_

_confusa para hablar, se limite a seguime.-Veras hay una_

_leyenda en nuestra tribu que afirma que nosotros(mi tribu)_

_provenimos de los lobos-hizoeuna pausa y le aclaré-pero no_

_de lo lobos normales, no, de los lobos que se transforman en_

_personas, o licántropos-parecía que no se lo podía creer, pero _

_no me interrumpió, por lo que continue- también hay una leyenda _

_que afirma __que los fríos son los únicos enemigos de los lobos, pero_

_hace un año aparecieron 7 de ellos que afirmaban que ellos_

_no eran como los demás, que solo cazaban animales así que_

_hicimos un trato, ellos no mataban a humanos y tampoco_

_entraban en nuestro territorio y nosotros no los delatábamos_

_frente a los humanos.-dije yo rápidamente._

_-¿Y qué son los fríos?-dijo muy interesada._

_-Son vampiros-parecía que no se lo podía creer._

_-Eso no es posible Alice es mi hermana, y no soy vampiro-dijo_

_defendiéndolos de mis acusaciones, que eran ciertas._

_-Bella, escucha 3 días después de la muerte de Charlie ellos_

_fueron convertidos por otros vampiros que desaparecieron-_

_dije yo._

_-No sé que creer Jake eso parece un cuento más que nada,_

_pero te prometo que lo pensare-hizó una pausa y me dijo-nos_

_vemos otro día tengo que ir a comprar y van a cerrar-_

_-Vale, pero mantente alejada de ellos, por favor-le pedí._

_-Lo intentare-no sabía si creerla pero no dije nada, ella continuo-te _

_veo luego-dijo mientras entraba en la casa y yo me iba, suponía que_

_las sorpresas no acabarían aquí._

**POV: Edward**

_Esta mañana Carlise se fue a las 5:30 porque Alice tuvo una_

_visión en la cual Bella se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana, nosotros_

_Nos preparamos y fuimos al instituto, el día pasó súper lento, lo_

_único que conseguía distraerme eran los pensamientos de_

_mis hermanos, sobre las 6 Alice dejó de ver a Bella y preocupada_

_me mandó a su casa, cuando llegue ella estaba dentro de la casa_

_mirando su correo supongo, me quede viendola, al rato miró el reloj_

_ y se fue, mientras yo la seguía, ella entró a la casa y habló con mi_

_madre y con Emm, cuando se despedía, no lo pude soportar y corrí a _

_velocidad vampírica y la cogí suavemente del brazo, le dije que no era _

_ninguna molestia pero se fue._

**_POV: Alice_**

_Hoy mi padre invitó a mi hermana a cenar y estaba muy contenta_

_ por las 6 de la tarde__ cuando, de repente, el futuro de mi _

_hermana desapareció __asustada__ decidí decirselo a Edward, para que_

_ vigilara __y que la mantuviera a salvo en casa, cuando Edward llegó_

_volví a ver el futuro de mi hermana, eso se me hizo muy raro, pero_

_no le dí mucha importancia al asunto._

_Vi como decidió venir a las 7:30 y como Edward la seguía, desde los_

_ bosques, a la media hora de mi visión llegaron y Esme recibió a mi_

_hermana, ella la saludo y después le dijo a Emm:_

_¿Qué hay Emm?, la ultima vez que te vi me desmaye, así que_

_no te pude preguntar como estas.-dijo de buen humor, eso me _

_sorprendió, pero, yo no tengo ni idea de cuanto a cambiado._

_-Bueno...Si tuviera que contarte todo lo que me ha pasado_

_desde que nos estabas aquí tendría que quedarme días_

_enteros-hizo una pausa y dijo-pero supongo que querrás_

_cenar- veamos como reacciona pensé._

_-¿Cómo, no vas a cenar Emm?-dijo con expresión extrañada._

_-No Bell´s, nosotros ya cenamos, lo siento pero teníamos_

_mucha hambre.-Oh, creo que esto no va bien pensé yo._

_-Que pena-dijo mientras pensaba-bueno si ya habéis cenado_

_yo me voy, no quiero molestar-dijo mientras daba un paso_

_hacia atrás entonces Edward apareció corriendo a velocidad _

_vampírica y le __cogió del brazo __y dijo:_

_-Bella, tú nunca molestas, de verdad, no hace falta que te_

_vallas-dijo con voz persuasiva , ella estaba confusa,__ pero dijo._

_-Gracias Edward, eres muy amable pero tengo cosas que hacer_

_así que no pasa nada-hico una pausa y le dijo-saluda a Ali_

_y a Rose de mi parte-se soltó de su agarre y les dijo-nos_

_vemos.-subió a su coche y se fue a nuestra casa._

_Cuando se fue dije-Chicos, tenemos problemas, Bella actúa muy_

_raro-pensé un segundo y continué- eso nos traerá problemas._

_Lo que yo no sabía es que esos problemas, a estas alturas eran _

_irreparables y que nos enteraríamos de una forma muy sorprendente._

_** …**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me apoyan y que leen mi historia.**_

_**Saludos, Palo 2912.**_


	12. Sorpresas parte 2

**DULCE REENCUENTRO**

**(Esta historia me pertenece, así como algunos personajes, pero**

**la mayoría le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer)**

**SORPRESAS PARTE 2**

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Todos en la mansión Cullen estaban un poco preocupados por la afirmación de Alice, todos notaron el raro comportamiento de Bella, pero que Alice dijera que eso era algo malo les preocupó mucho, Alice nunca se equivocaba._

_-¿Alice qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto muy angustiado Edward, Alice miró a todos y les dijo:_

_-No tengo ni idea, pero hay que vigilarla- miró a sus padres y dijo- es necesario que uno de nosotros se quede mañana con ella, tengo la impresión que todo esto tiene que ver con los lobos-ella estaba muy pensativa mientras recordaba como el futuro de su hermana desapareció, Edward que escuchaba atento se quedo también pensativo, entonces Carlisle dijo:-Alice ¿Qué tienen que ver los lobos con todo esto?- se preocupó mucho por Bella. –Papa-dijo Alice-el futuro de mi hermana desapareció, pero volvió a aparecer un rato después- Edward que estaba atento la interrumpió mientras decía- es verdad papa, yo lo he visto.-Carlisle les evaluó muy lentamente, mientras tanto estaban todos callados esperando a que les dijeran lo que tenían que hacer. Carlisle estudió todas las posibilidades y dijo: Esta bien, hijo tú irás a su casa y la vigilarás- hizo una pausa y miró a Edward- si ves que va a hacer algo raro llamas y si es muy peligroso para ella actúas ¿De acuerdo?-Edward dijo-De acuerdo- todos se miraron y sonrieron ya que Bella estaría protegida._

**POV: Edward**

_Después de que mi padre me dijera lo que debía hacer me despedí de todos y me fui hacia la casa que un día fue de Charlie, cuando llegue vi que Bella ya estaba dormida en su habitación, no quería que nadie me viera aquí fuera así que me colé en la habitación de Bella y vi como dormía plácidamente, al verla así me enterneció y me quede viéndola hasta que empezó a removerse, como no sabía lo que tenía que hacer me escondí en su closet, ella cogió su neceser y se fue, escuche claramente como el agua de la ducha se abría, eso me pillo desprevenido estaba a menos de un metro de Bella desnuda, no pude soportarlo por lo que en vez de irme me quede totalmente quieto, cuando escuche que se cerraba el grifo de la ducha me fui hacia la ventana, salté y me escondí entre los arboles. Al rato Bella bajo vestida y desayunó yo por mi parte me quede mirándola como un completo idiota, pero no lo podía controlar, después de desayunar se dirigió hacia su coche y se fue, yo como su protector la tenía que proteger en todo momento, por todo ello la seguí, descubrí que trabajaba con los señores Newton. Estaba muy tenso durante el tiempo que Bella estuvo en su trabajo ya que Mike, el hijo de los señores Newton, no paraba de pensar en Bella, en MI Bella, como pude intente controlarme para no arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota de Mike por rondar a Bella, el tiempo pasó muy rápidamente para mi, ya que estaba todo el rato pendiente de Bella, aunque no podía evitar tensarme al escuchar los pensamientos de Mike, mientras pensaba en eso Bella dijo:_

_-Me voy Mike, se acabó mi turno- le sonrió, yo me puse muy celoso, y dijo-nos vemos._

_-Bella te quería preguntar si quieres salir conmigo a dar un paseo o algo- dijo Mike sonriendo, ella se tensó y dijo:_

_-Lo siento Mike tengo planes- eso no me tranquilizó ¿Qué tal si tenía una cita con algún chico, yo no podía soportar eso.-Bueno nos vemos- y se fue hacia su coche, yo la seguí, cuando estábamos en su casa vi como se dirigía al bosque, preocupado la seguí desde la copa de los árboles, así como si nada se sentó en un tronco que estaba caído y se quedo allí sin hacer nada durante un rato hasta que de repente se puso a mirar hacia donde yo estaba, me escondí y seguí espiándola, estaba empezando a oscurecer y me estaba empezando a preocupar ¿Porqué esta aquí sola? ¿ Esta esperando a alguien?, no me dije a mi mismo, Bella nunca haría eso, entonces se levanto y se puso a andar en dirección a la casa yo la seguía todavía intentando descubrir por que estaba sola en el bosque, vi que iba a empezar a hacer la cena y decidí actuar, llamé a la puerta y me abrió la puerta, al principio parecía desconcertada, pero después me sonrió y mientras me decía con voz muy alegre:_

_-Pasa-me miró y dijo-¿estas bien? te noto un poco raro últimamente-dijo mientras se apartaba rápidamente, para se un ser humano, entonces me relajé y le dije.-Bella que estas leyendo ahora, porque te imaginas cosas-ella me miró como si tuviera monos en la cara.-Oh, pues creo que con clásicos me imagino muchas cosas-dijo irónicamente rodando los ojos.-Bueno, Bella-dije dudoso-veras es que yo venía a pedirte un favor-me miró muy curiosa mientras me decía.-Sí, dime ¿Qué quieres Ed?-dijo sonando muy dulce y cariñosa, me entraron ganas de besarla pero me resistí y como pude le contesté._

_-Veras, te quería pedir que no fueras sola por el bosque- me sentí mejor al decirle esto._

_-Oh-dijo muy sorprendida-claro, Ed pero ¿Por qué lo dices?-no sabía que decirle, no quería mentirla pero solo le dije la verdad, a medias._

_-Porque últimamente hay muchos lobos y no me gustaría que te pasará nada-eso la hizo ruborizar, me miró y dijo._

_-Gracias Ed, de verdad-me cogió dela mano y me atrajo hacía ella, luego de puso de puntillas y me dijo en el oído.- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando teníamos 9 años e íbamos cogidos de la mano?- estaba disfrutando de su cercanía pero me separé al recordar cuan frágil es ella y mientras le decía-Sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros-dije con voz ronca, quería estar con ella, pero no quería ponerla en peligro, cosa que no era posible, ya que si estaba con ella la ponía en peligro._

_-Que tú hayas cambiado, no significa que mis sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado-dijo roja como cada vez que decía lo que sentía, cosa que me dificultaba mucho las cosas._

_-Lo siento, Bella tengo que irme, nos vemos- dije mientras me iba hacía la puerta.-Ed-hice una pausa mientras me ponía roja-siento si te he molestado...No quería ofenderte-respiro y dijo-si quieres hacemos como que no ha pasado nada-dijo preocupada, esto estaba mal, se supone que estoy para protegerla y lo único que consigo es que se preocupe de forma innecesaria.-Bella, lo siento, yo te quiero, pero no podemos estar juntos porque yo soy peligroso para ti-dije destrozado, no podía imaginar mi existencia sin ella._

_-Ed, te voy a decir una cosa pero no te cabrees ¿vale?-dijo un poco nerviosa._

_-Dime Bella ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?-dije yo, parecía que estaba asustada pero también la note nerviosa, como ayudaría si pudiera leer su mente.-Se lo que sois-dijo, me asustó así que la subí a mi espalda y corrí a toda velocidad a mi casa, Bella parecía no reaccionar, pero lo más importante en este instante era llegar a mi casa, llegue en unos minutos, mientras notaba como en mi espalda Bella se desmallaba, asustado dije:_

_-Papa ven rápido Bella se ha desmayado- según termine de hablar noté como todos en la casa aparecían, Alice cogió a Bella y se puso a sollozar sobre ella diciendo cosas sin sentido, mientras todos se preguntaban en la casa que es lo que había pasado para que ella se desmallara, les dije:_

_-No se como pero Bella sabe lo que somos-todos en la casa se quedaron en blanco para luego avasallarme a preguntas, yo agobiado como estaba por mi amada, se lo conté a velocidad vampírica.- yo estaba vigilándola como me indicasteis, ella se fue al boque sola y se quedó sola allí por horas, como estaba preocupado por si le hacían algo los lobos fui a su casa y le pedí que no fuera sola al bosque, después hablamos un rato y ella me dijo que me quería-hice una pausa y todos me miraron, no se creían que se hubiera desmayado por eso, yo proseguí- me iba a ir cuando me dijo que sabía lo que somos, yo asustado la eche a mi espalda y la traje aquí estábamos apunto de llegar cuando se desmayó, creo que es por la velocidad.-_

_-No debiste hacer eso-dijo mi padre- le podría dar un paro cardiaco.-cuando dijo eso todos se congelaron y me acosaron con sus pensamientos por ser tan imbécil, por su parte mi madre así como mi padre, solo estaban asustados de perder una de sus hijas, pero no me insultaron, solo me dijeron los dos a la vez:_

_-Intenta tener más cuidado, ella es humana- me miraron y luego miraron a los demás y mi madre dijo-Hijo no os pongáis así, ella se recuperara y todo se solucionara- dijo mientras abrazaba a Alice, ella me miró y me grito:_

_-¿ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ? YA PERDÍ A MI PADRE, ME NIEGO A PERDER A BELLA- en sus pensamientos vi como pensaba distintas formas aniquilarme. Jasper se dio cuenta por sus emociones y decidió mandar olas de tranquilidad, todos nos relajamos y cuando Alice pudo me dijo-Lo siento Edward, no pretendía gritarte pero se me fue de las manos.-Yo la entendía, solo de pensar en Bella muerta me daban ganas de gritar._

_-Tranquila Alice, ten entiendo, no te preocupes- mientras hablaba ella se tiró hacia mi y me daba las gracias por perdonarla- No hay problema Alice, relájate.-Papa reviso a Bella y dijo que estaba apunto de despertar, decidimos organizarnos y esperamos hasta que despertó._

**POV: Alice**

_Edward se fue y nosotros nos quedamos en casa, yo estaba preocupada por Bella ¿Qué tal? si me odia a mi y a nuestra familia, Jazz que estaba a mi lado notó mis emociones y me dijo:-Tranquila, ella va estar bien- eso lo sabía pero no podía evitar preocuparme y le explique a Jazz porque me sentía así, el solo me dijo-relájate, Al, ella no te va a odiar, ella te ama, es tu hermana, aparte tú no tienes la culpa de nada.-Jazz si sabía como consolarme, me relaje tal como me pidió mi querido novio y entonces tuve una visión:_

_-Era de noche y Edward venía corriendo con mi hermana en su espalda- me quede perpleja y noté como Jazz me jalaba con mucha fuerza._

_-Al ¿Qué has visto?-me preguntó preocupado-¿Estas bien?-_

_-Sí mi amor, estoy perfectamente, solo es que no entiendo muy bien la visión que he tenido.-me relaje y le conté mi visión, cuando termine él me dijo:_

_-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no creo que sea nada grave.-lo pensé y decidí que tenía razón.- Gracias Jazz te quiero- y le bese._

_Pasamos el resto del día como todos los demás días, era ya de noche, estaba en casa si hacer nada cuando escuche decir a Edward:_

_-Papa ven rápido Bella se ha desmayado- fui corriendo junto con Jazz y llegue cuando dejo de hablar, cogía Bella y me puso a sollozar sobre ella, pidiendo lo que fuera menester para que no muriera, estaba absorta, solo escuche decir a Edward:_

_-No se como pero Bella sabe lo que somos-me que de en blanco para luego formular todas mis preguntas en la mente, parecía agobiado, él nos contó todo a velocidad vampírica.- yo estaba vigilándola como me indicasteis, ella se fue al boque sola y se quedó sola allí por horas, como estaba preocupado por si le hacían algo los lobos fui a su casa y le pedí que no fuera sola al bosque, después hablamos un rato y ella me dijo que me quería-hizo una pausa y todos le miramos, no me creía que se hubiera desmayado por eso, él prosiguió- me iba a ir cuando me dijo que sabía lo que somos, yo asustado la eche a mi espalda y la traje aquí estábamos apunto de llegar cuando se desmayó, creo que es por la velocidad.-me dieron ganas de matarle pero Jazz me contuvo._

_-No debiste hacer eso-dijo mi padre- le podría dar un paro cardiaco.-cuando dijo eso yo solo me limite a insultar a mi hermano por haber podido provocar un paro cardiaco a mi querida hermana, estaba que echaba chispas, cuando nuestros padres dijeron los dos a la vez:_

_-Intenta tener más cuidado, ella es humana- le miraron y luego nos miraron a nosotros y nuestra madre dijo-Hijo no os pongáis así, ella se recuperara y todo se solucionara- dijo mientras me abrazaba, le miré y no pude aguantarlo más le grité:_

_-¿ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ? YA PERDÍ A MI PADRE, ME NIEGO A PERDER A BELLA- en mis pensamientos pensaba distintas formas aniquílale lentamente. Jasper se dio cuenta por mis emociones y decidió mandar olas de tranquilidad, todos nos relajamos y cuando pude le dije-Lo siento Edward, no pretendía gritarte pero se me fue de las manos.-si pensaba en eso me daban ganas de llorar y matar a alguien._

_-Tranquila Alice, ten entiendo, no te preocupes- mientras él hablaba me tire encima de él y le di las gracias por perdonarme- No hay problema Alice, relájate.-Papa reviso a Bella y dijo que estaba apunto de despertar, decidimos organizarnos y esperamos hasta que despertó, según lo hizo fui hacia ella y la abrace y le pedí que no me abandonara nunca._

**POV: Rose**

_Cuando Edward llegó con Bella en brazos me asuste, creí que la había convertido o peor la había matado y me enfurecí, pero luego note que todavía le latía el corazón y me relajé un poco, pero todavía estaba muy cabreada con Edward por haber hecho que se desmallara en una casa llena de vampiros, aunque el cabreo se me paso cuando se despertó y Al se tiró sobre ella rogándole por su compañía mientras Bella la intentaba tranquilizar._

**POV: Jazz**

_Cuando Edward llegó con Bella en brazos todo se descontrolo todos sentían emociones demasiado fuertes para que pudiera controlarlas todas, mayoritariamente eran tristeza, odio y también mucha furia, por su parte Edward sentía sufrimiento, miedo, vergüenza y odio, era muy pesado, así que mande olas de tranquilidad y al rato se despertó Bella, Al se tiró encima suya y sollozó mientras le pedía que no se fuera nunca, mientras Bella intentaba consolarla, pero yo sabía que le costaba mucho, porque ella estaba desorientada y sorprendida._

**EN 3º PERSONA**

_Cuando Bella despertó todo estaban ansiosos, pero no pudieron decir nada porque Alice se abalanzó sobre sobre Bella y se puso como histérica, Bella parecía desconcertada, pero consiguió calmar a Alice y cuando lo hizo miró a los otros que estaban en la habitación y le dijo muy bajo a Alice:_

_-¿Al qué hago aquí?-lo que ella no sabía es que todos la habían escuchado, Al miró a su hermana mayor y la abrazó mientras le decía.-_

_-Dios Bella, no me hagas algo así nunca más, me has dado un susto de muerte-Bella le miró a los ojos con una ternura infinita, todos los que las miraban se quedaron petrificados por la imagen, Bella tenía la cabeza de Alice en su pecho y la habla muy bajito, Alice emocionada se puso de nuevo y sollozo mientras decía-Te quiero hermana, no me dejes nunca-Bella al mirarla no pudo más que darle un beso en la frente y decirle._

_-Tranquila Al, yo siempre te querré y te cuidaré.- se prometió así misma y delante de todos esos vampiros que tenía en frente, Esme no aguanto más y se separo de Carlisle y fue hacia sus hija y sollozo mientras decía-Pequeña que susto nos has dado.-antes de que nadie pudiera pararla se puso a darle besos por toda la cara, Bella sorprendida se limito a consolar a su madre y le dijo:_

_-Tranquila mama, estoy bien-Esme al escuchar que ella todavía la llamaba mama le dijo.-_

_-Ay, hija mía, debería castigarte por los sustos que nos das, si pudiera me daría un infarto.-todos en la sala se quedaron estáticos al oír eso pero Bella solo se limito a sonreír y le dijo a Esme:-Tranquila mama, no lo volveré a hacer.- y la abrazó más fuerte, a los segundos se las unieron Alice y Rosalie, los chicos se quedaron mirando la imagen hasta que se les unió Emment al abrazó, a los segundos todos estaban abrazados, bella como pudo dijo:_

_-Por favor, todos a la vez no- la miraron todos extrañados y ella dijo.-necesito respirar.-entonces todos rompieron a reír y se separaron, todos miraron a Bella y supo que había llegado la hora de la verdad, tomo aire, les miró uno por uno dejando a Edward para el final, suspiro y dijo:_

_-Se lo que sois.- antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Al rogando por que no se marchara, ella la miró sin comprender y dijo-Al te he prometido que nunca me iría sin ti.-todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero Alice le preguntó a su hermana._

_-¿Entonces no te vas?-parecía esperanzada, Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, se sentó en el sillón y dijo:_

_-Hablemos- todos la miraron y se miraron entre si, asistieron con la cabeza y se sentaron en el suelo, Edward curioso preguntó:_

_-¿Comó lo sabes?- todos estaban intrigados por eso y ella solo les dijo:_

_-Ahora os contare como ha sucedido todo esto.-todos la miraron y asintieron._

**_ …_**

**_ Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan y que leen mi historia._**

**_ Palo 2912._**


End file.
